Ascendent
by steelcrash
Summary: Chapter 19-McKay goes too far, and Daniel learns a sobering fact. 2007 movie/Stargate SG-1 crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Ascendent

Part 1-Sacrament

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Sacrament-a visible sign of a sacred thing.

The blue and red frame was sleek, smooth unblemished, but it wouldn't stay that way much longer.

The ceremony was more than symbolic. It meant the passing of his creator's power to him, and all the duties and responsibilities that went with it. He only hoped he wouldn't succumb to the gravity of such weight, letting it crush him in both mind and spirit.

But he was strong. Sometimes even his own brother failed to see what went on behind his eyes. This day would mark Optimus Prime more ways than one.

The vast Chamber of Ancients held very few mechs at this moment. Nearby stood Kup, eldest still in the elite guard, his former mentor, and now one of his closest friends and advisors. Next to him, Ironhide, his lifelong friend. By Ironhide were his future lieutenants, Prowl and Jazz. Standing back from them was Megatron, lost no doubt in the memory of his own branding, which marked him Lord High Protector of Cybertron. Their creator, A3 had business elsewhere, but he was there in spirit.

Optimus caught his brother's eye, and Megatron walked over. He could feel his brother's anticipation and fear through their bond, sending back what he hoped was reassurance and support. Though they were twins, a rare thing, and shared the same spark, Megatron wasn't an overtly emotional mech, but in moments like this, especially where his younger twin was concerned, he made an exception.

"I fear you will feel much pain, my brother," Megatron said, placing a hand on Optimus' shoulder. "Bear it well. Make me proud."

Optimus nodded, knowing it was time. He watched Megatron step back as Kup stepped forward.

"On your knees, lad," Kup said.

Optimus obeyed, kneeling before the ancient mech. He didn't look up, knowing what Kup held in his hands. Then he felt it--the first of the sigils branded into his helm.

The mark seared into him, burning him to his core. It bound him to the past, present and future, as well as his people. It was unbreakable. It was said any oathbreaker would be destroyed from the inside out if he forsook his bond, be consumed by madness.

But where Megatron felt pain, as that was what he considered it to serve, Optimus felt pleasure, and the very fires of creation itself as he arched back as the energy from the Allspark surged through him, connecting him to the others in the room. He felt the charge building in his spark, tempered by the pain from the brands. Though he wasn't touching anyone else, he could feel them all--Kup's steady and wise presence, Ironhide's gruffness and loyalty, Prowl's usual logical self splintered by what he was feeling and glimmers of laughter and slyness from Jazz. But not his brother. Optimus pushed it aside, lost in his bond with his friends.

He held back as long has he could, then gave in, overload consuming them all.

Optimus came back to himself breems later, finding Kup standing over him, offering a hand up.

Once he was standing, Kup placed a hand on his shoulder.

"'Til all are one," he said.

"'Til all are one," Optimus murmured back.

--

Optimus came out of recharge, jolted awake by the long-buried memory. His optics onlined, he realized he'd fallen asleep in his office, head resting on his folded arms. His fingers went to the glyphs branded on his helm. They'd been a part of him since his ascension to Prime, would always be a part of him.

The Autobot leader sighed, wondering what prompted him to recall that particular day. He hadn't thought about it in a very long time, but he had tried to push away what it also brought up--another memory, more a myth than anything else. That any who broke the bonds of their oath once branded would be destroyed, consumed by madness.

He'd wondered, more than once in the days since Megatron's destruction if the old stories were true. But he was more practical than that. Once, he would have believed. Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Ascendent

Part 2-Reassignment

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

From the journal of Dr. Daniel Jackson:

Jan. 2

I, or we, I should say, have been reassigned. "We" including Col. Cameron Mitchell and Gen. Henry "Hank" Landry to a new assignment in Nevada. I almost wish it was with Samantha, but I know we had to part ways sometime.

There is no easy way to describe the events of the past few months. After the incident on the Odyssey with the Asgard core and the Ori, the International Overisght Committee, along with the President, deemed the situation too dangerous to continue. The Stargate is now out of commission, the iris closed and under heavy guard at Cheyenne Mountain, unlikely to be used again in the near future, or at least until a way can be found to defeat the Ori.

I'll miss Colorado. It was my home for 10 years. I leave my lab, my work and more importantly, friends and comrades who have become my family, like Teal'c, who I consider my brother, and Vala Mal Doran, my friend. Teal'c took over the lease to my apartment, as he's stayed on at the mountain, along with Vala, to act as advisors in my stead because my services are needed elsewhere.

I don't know what to think about this new. . .opportunity. I now know the truth of what happened in Mission City three months ago, and this assignment carries with it a great deal of weight, considering the order to relocate came from Secretary of Defense Keller. My new job consists of my old job description--civilian consultant to the United States Air Force.

Gen. Landry will be heading up the human side of base operations, overseeing the day to day aspects while Col. Mitchell will be the military liaison and head up our security forces. I'm not clear on how the Army contingent will react, considering they made first contact, and the Air Force will now be running the show.

Given the current situation in Washington regarding the Stargate program, I wonder how the Oversight Committee will proceed, and what they would do if they knew of the developments in the Southwest since the Odyssey incident. I, for one, will not miss them.

On a happier note, I start work tomorrow, after I finish unpacking at my new apartment, which I will be sharing with Col. Mitchell. It should be interesting, having him as a roommate. He starts duty next week, on Monday. Mitchell's visiting his parents in Kansas right now. And Gen. Landry is already here, has been for almost a month, keeping an eye on the renovation of the old World War II air base to something habitable for our new. . .friends and us.

-----

7:01 a.m. Daniel checked his watch again, yawning. Landry was late, and he was standing on the sidewalk outside his apartment building, looking like an idiot. He frowned. The sky was overcast, threatening rain, and it was a little cold to be outside early, without so much as one cup of coffee. He normally wouldn't be so annoyed, but he wanted to make a good impression his first day, considering how well some in his past had gone. Daniel reached into his jacket for his cell phone when he saw Landry pull around the corner in a new gunmetal grey Dodge Charger, parking alongside the curb.

He waited for Landry to reach across, opening the door. Daniel climbed in.

"It's good to see you Dr. Jackson," Landry said. "We would have been here sooner, but I got called out to the base late last night when one of our resident scientists accidentally cut power to the entire place, and half of town."

Landry put the car into gear, Daniel giving him a quizzical look as he fastened his seat belt and settled in for the drive to the base.

"I'm fine sir," he finally answered.

"Good. You had anything to eat? I'm starved. . .so do you mind if we stop?"

That was the second time Landry said "we" in reference to himself. Was the general out of his mind? Daniel let it slide, riding in silence, only talking long enough to let the general know what he wanted at the McDonald's drive-thru.

Landry parceled out the food, content to drive in silence, or so Daniel thought.

"Blue, everything all right?" Landry said. "You can talk."

"I'm fine sir, I just didn't want to startle Dr. Jackson," replied a disembodied voice.

"Well, he needs to be introduced sometime," Landry said. "Dr. Jackson, meet Bluestreak. Bluestreak, this is Dr. Jackson, archaeologist and consultant to the U.S. Air Force."

"Pleased to meet you," said the car.

"This young fella here is one of the Autobots, their resident sniper, but because there hasn't been much call for that lately, he volunteered to be my ride until I can get settled into the house after the deal closes," Landry said. "And Dr. Jackson, enjoy the ride. He usually isn't this quiet."


	3. Chapter 3

Ascendent

Part 3-Adaptation

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

From the road, the old air base still looked abandoned. Upon closer inspection, there were humans about, along with military vehicles parked on the tarmac near the row of hangars. Bluestreak came to a stop outside the first hangar. Landry looked at Daniel, who just sat there.

"Jackson, you might want to be outside for what comes next," Landry said, eyebrow raised in exasperation. "Didn't you read the reports?"

"I haven't had time to go over all of them yet," Daniel said.

"What about the one about their physiology?" Landry said as he climbed out of Bluestreak. Daniel followed on the other side.

"I know they can change shape," Daniel said.

"Jackson, be quiet and watch," Landry said, looking in the direction of the car.

The sound came first. A sound he couldn't describe if he had too, followed by the sudden slide of metal as the Dodge Charger contorted and in seconds, was replaced by a gunmetal grey 20-foot tall bipedal alien. Landry grinned as Daniel stared at the humanoid form, which had a vaguely humanoid face. Bluestreak grinned back at Landry.

"Is he smiling?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, he is," Landry said. "Dr. Jackson, welcome to Tranquility base."

--

Landry lead him on a brief tour of the base, or what consisted of the (so far) usable portions of the facility. Landry placed the most emphasis on what would eventually be the rec room (where the coffee pot was), ops, which was dominated by large holographic projection surrounded by several Cybertronian-sized work stations and miles and miles of cable and the nearby med bay.

"Your office is at the other end, well away from here," Landry said as they passed back by.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"You'll find out," Landry said. "And Jackson, you're going to get tired of hearing that word real fast."

--

"Why is there so much construction for the number of humans here so far?" Daniel asked as they took the long walk to the lab.

"Right now it's not so much for us as them," Landry said. "They need living quarters, and work space too, but considering the shape this place is in, we can make better of use of what's here right now than they can. And considering they're the guests on this planet, and what they've done for us, the least we can do is make them comfortable."

Daniel suddenly had a million questions going through his mind.

"If they can change shape, then. . ."

"What? Stay in their vehicular modes? Some of them are recharging that way because there's no place for them to bunk yet. And the ones that do have quarters are trying to share, so everyone isn't stuck outside. Not that they mind the cold here after being out in space. . ." Landry said.

"Recharge?"

"Their version of sleep. They only need three or four hours to function, but if they get less, Ratchet, you'll meet him later, will rip them a new one," Landry said. Daniel stopped, considering everything he was suddenly going to have to learn. He was torn between glee and despair.

Landry placed a hand on the archaeologist's shoulder.

"Take a deep breath Jackson," the general said. "You'll get used to it."


	4. Chapter 4

Ascendent

Part 4-Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Landry and the sniper, Bluestreak, took Daniel into town for lunch, as there wasn't a functioning kitchen at the base yet. During the hour they were in town, Daniel learned why the young Autobot's name was "Bluestreak." He never shut up, well, almost never. Landry seemed to enjoy the one-sided conversation, so Daniel just ate his lunch in silence. Landry chose a local drive-in so they wouldn't have to abandon Bluestreak, which Daniel understood, although he thought it was kind of rude to be eating while sitting inside another being.

Then it was back to the base for even more introductions.

"Remember I said you'll find out why your office is at the opposite end from the med bay?" Landry said as they walked.

Daniel nodded, humoring the general.

"You're sharing lab space with two of the Autobots, a scientist named Perceptor and an engineer called Wheeljack. Perceptor's nice enough, you'll find, but he tends to be long-winded and uses really big words, but you'll get used to it. Wheeljack's pretty easygoing, but he's. . .well. . ." Landry paused. A very long pregnant pause as they walked.

"Sir?" Daniel said.

"Many of Wheeljack's inventions end in "boom," Landry said. "He's a brilliant engineer, and both he and Perceptor help on the medical side when things get bad. But he loves to invent things, and sometimes, things explode. A lot."

"Then why am I. . ." Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because. You're going to have questions, and so will they, and you're all scientists, so it fits. Perceptor's areas of expertise include archaeology and history, so he'll be able to help you with your work, and there really isn't any place else to put you right now, so it's in with them you go," Landry said. "Besides Jackson, I thought you enjoyed a challenge."

Landy smiled, squeezing Daniel's shoulder genially, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye. Daniel sighed.

It couldn't be as bad as it sounded, could it?

He found a human-sized portion of the lab was partitioned off so he had his own space, but otherwise, it was open and as far as the others were concerned, open season. That revelation was enough to make him fear for his collection of artifacts and ancient texts, but Perceptor assured him the new fire containment system would protect them from any possible damage from Wheeljack's experiments. Moving past the fire conversation, he found Perceptor had a keen mind and was a kindred spirit.

His next meeting was with the resident medic and chief medical officer Ratchet. That introduction also went. . .well. Daniel's first sight of the CMO was as he shoved a smaller silver bot from the med bay.

". . .and if I catch you doing THAT again, Jazz, I swear I'll bolt your aft to Prime's desk and let him deal with. . ." Ratchet trailed off, noting Jazz's grin and noticing he had an audience.

"Have a good day, Ratch," Jazz said, walking off in the other direction, leaving Ratchet alone with the new human, who looked ready to run himself.

Ratchet collected himself, trying to reassert his professional demeanor.

"You must be Dr. Jackson," he said. "I'm Ratchet, chief medical officer. Please come with me. And I apologize for the. . .outburst."

The rest of the hour he spent with Ratchet went better than expected, and from there, he was shuttled to ops, where he met the second in command, Prowl, received a formal introduction to Jazz, the third in command and Ironhide, the weapons officer.

And then it was time to meet Optimus Prime. It didn't take long, just the formal exchange of names and greetings as the large Cybertronian made a brief stop in ops. Daniel couldn't shake the feeling there was something familiar about the Autobot leader, even though they had never met. Although the possibility did exist, Daniel was almost sure Optimus Prime never spent any time as an ascended being. Even though the meeting was brief, Daniel sensed the large mech exuded a serenity and strength that could have been overwhelming, but was not. Instead, he set him at ease, and after meeting him, Daniel was even more sure the Autobot leader tended to bring out the best in everyone. He would find that it was almost everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ascendent

Part 5-Ruminations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

From the journal of Dr. Daniel Jackson:

Jan. 3

My first day on base. That was an experience. I share a lab with a pyromaniac engineer (Wheeljack) and a brilliant scientist who rivals Rodney McKay (Perceptor) in his knowledge of many things, minus the ego. The CMO (Ratchet) threatened the third in command, which, I later learned, is a regular occurrence. (Threats in general regarding reckless and/or stupid behavior resulting in injury, not threats garnered at Jazz in particular.)

The weapons officer, Ironhide, has really, really big cannons. He likes to show off those weapons, and has an unnatural fondness for those weapons, which was relayed to me this afternoon by Perceptor. (Perceptor's professional opinion is that Ironhide needs to spend more time in the company of his fellow Autobots, rather than in the armory or weapons range.)

The security officer, Kup, is one of the oldest of their race still remaining. He does tend to tell long-winded stories, but I think we're going to get along just fine. That leads me to mention another one I met. Hot Rod. The very fact he reminds me of Col. Mitchell is disturbing, to say the least. The two of them will be together. In the same place. Very soon. This is not a comforting thought.

Lastly, Optimus Prime. The leader. Awe-inspiring. I'll expound on him more later.

Seriously, this day was a whirlwind. I have a new language to learn, as well as get up to speed on their history, culture, customs--literally everything. I haven't had this much fun in. . .ages. I know this assignment will have its share of ups and downs, and I'll be fighting an uphill battle with a language that has no basis on anything familiar. (Phonetically, it is unintelligible to humans, being perceived as nothing more than noise. I had my fellow scientists demonstrate, just so I could try to get a feel for Cybertronian. At this point, I'll be lucky if I can decipher it enough to read it. Speaking looks like it will be impossible.)

Ancient was one thing. This is another.

Language aside, there are other considerations. We are now hiding an alien race in plain sight on Earth. This isn't like the occasional human-from-another-planet we've hid at the mountain, or even allowed on Earth. The Asgard always came to Stargate Command and the Goa'uld with their symbiotes could pass as human.

I'm starting to ramble. There really is no comparison. Must get some sleep. More than 14 hours on base and I'm exhausted. I haven't eaten yet and my mind is on overdrive because of the possibilities. More later.


	6. Chapter 6

Ascendent

Part 6-Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

The first week flew by. Jackson could hardly believe how fast it went, ending with the arrival of Col. Cameron Mitchell on Saturday, and helping him move into their apartment. He had mountains of data to go through, still hadn't met all the occupants of the base (both human and Cybertronian) and hadn't completed his initial survey of Cybertronian history and culture.

Jackson again repeated his ritual of waiting for Landry and Bluestreak, only this Mitchell accompanied him.

"So is this new assignment. . .weird?" Mitchell asked.

Daniel looked over at his friend.

"Depends on your definition of weird," Daniel said.

"Great."

With that, the former pilot was silenced as their ride pulled up.

--

Landry's day started off well enough. Having Mitchell finally on board was supposed to make things go a little easier, with one more person from his former assignment there to help make the transition smooth. But it was going anything but well at the moment.

The general watched as Capt. William Lennox, U.S. Army, eyed up and down the man standing across the table from him. Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, U.S. Air Force, glared back.

"Are you two finished?" Landry said.

The tension broken by the general, the two men centered their attention on the man who clearly outranked them both.

"Yes sir," they said, almost in unison.

"Mitchell, I see you've met Capt. Lennox," Landry said.

"Yes," Mitchell said, hands behind his back at attention. "We've met, sir, but we haven't been properly introduced."

"Capt. Will Lennox, Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell. There. You've been introduced. Now get out of here before I decide to have Frenzy show you around."

The fact Lennox's eyes suddenly grew wide and almost panicked did not go unnoticed by Mitchell.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here," Lennox said.

Mitchell followed the Ranger out of the makeshift conference room.

"What was that all about? Frenzy?" Mitchell asked.

"Trust me. You do not want to know," Lennox said. "You should at least have a little normal before it goes all weird. . ."

Mitchell smiled.

"Believe me, I'm used to weird. . ."

--

Mitchell found Lennox to be an amiable, laidback young man who took his job very seriously. He was very good at it, well-liked by his men and fiercely loyal to members of an alien race he'd only just met a few months prior. That he already was spoke volumes about them, and the man himself.

"So, how'd you pull this assignment?" Lennox asked, curious about how a talented, decorated pilot ended up pulling security detail on a rundown base in the middle of nowhere.

"I worked with Gen. Landry and Jackson on my last assignment," Mitchell said.

"Oh," Lennox said.

Mitchell decided to clear the air before they went any further.

"Look, I'm not here to take your place. We're going to have to work together, and if we're going to have any differences, we might as well find a way to put them aside right here and now. You obviously have more experience dealing with this race and this conflict than I do, and when it comes to them, I will defer to your judgment. But when it comes to the security and safety of this base and every being on it, that's my responsibility. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Lennox said, offering a hand.

Mitchell shook it, glad to be off on the right foot with at least one person.

--

The lab, for a change, was relatively quiet. Daniel was enjoying the silence. It allowed him a chance to catch up on some of the work he was behind on, and he hadn't even started on the translations he had waiting. Perceptor was happily preparing slides containing samples from the local lake and happily, Wheeljack was outside somewhere. And assisting Daniel at at a nearby terminal was Hot Rod. The young Autobot was going through the archives, helping find the files the archaeologist requested.

Daniel looked up when he heard the unmistakable footprints of an Autobot coming down the hall. He wasn't surprised to see it was Bluestreak coming through the door.

"Ready to go get something to eat?" Bluestreak said.

"Sure," Daniel said. He looked over at Hot Rod. "You'll make sure I have access to those files when I get back?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I'm ready to go," Daniel said.

Bluestreak nodded, prepared to walk out with the archaeologist. But he never made it. Sideswipe walked into the lab, followed by Sunstreaker, who was trying to pull him back out of the lab and into the corridor.

"I told you this was a stupid idea. . ." Sunstreaker said.

"I just wanted to see if there was any left. . ." Sideswipe said.

Perceptor was looking their way now, slides forgotten.

"Any what left?" he said.

"Nothing," Sideswipe said. "Forget I said anything."

The scientist grabbed a data pad sitting on the corner of the table and quickly tabbed through the list on the screen. He stopped, then leveled a frown at the twins.

"You took the ethanol we were working with?" he said, sounding surprised anyone would want the stuff for a reason other than science.

"Makes good high-grade. . ." Sideswipe muttered.

Suddenly, Hot Rod emitted a series of high-pitched sounds almost unintelligible to human ears. Bluestreak's optics widened and Sunstreaker's expression became poker straight. Perceptor's jaw dropped.

Sideswipe's own optics narrowed, and he balled a fist. Sunstreaker grabbed him by the arm, shaking his head "no."

"Go. Now. Or I will do it," Hot Rod said, this time in English.

Daniel watched as Sunstreaker dragged the red Autobot from the lab, Bluestreak stood by Hot Rod, watching them go. Hot Rod stayed with the two until he was sure they weren't coming back.

"Perceptor, I'll help you take inventory," Hot Rod said.

The scientist gave him a small smile, glad for the help.

"What did he say?" Daniel asked.

"You don't want to know," Bluestreak said.

"And I thought you were supposed to speak in English."

"We are," Bluestreak said. "But I think in this case, it was the only way to get the point across."

"What language was that?"

"Cybertronian," Bluestreak answered. And usually, Sideswipe usually isn't so. . ."

"Aggressive? Stupid?" Daniel asked.

"Persistent with others present? Usually he just waits until nobody's around, waltzes in and takes what he wants, suffers the consequences later. I can't believe Sunny came with him, or maybe that's why he came along, to keep him from getting him his aft handed back. Usually I'm the one the twins drag along with them. . ."

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Twins?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know? Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are twins."

-----

Landry sat at at table in the makeshift rec room, looking at his watch, wondering what was taking Bluestreak so long to come back. Probably having to pry Jackson away from an ancient something he found fascinating. . .

And instead of Jackson, he found himself faced with an unhappy Mitchell, who had Daniel and Bluestreak trailing behind.

"I'm stuck in a hole with the old codger," Mitchell said.

Landry looked past Mitchell, to the door, where said codger was leaning.

Mitchell stopped, turning to look at Daniel.

"He's behind me, isn't he?"

Daniel nodded.

"That codger," Landry said, "has more seniority than anybody on this base, on this planet, and though he has the standing of what we would consider a non-commissioned officer in his army, I expect you to treat him with the dignity and respect he deserves. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Mitchell said, unflinching.

"Good day, colonel," Landry said, leaving, nodding at Kup as he went by.

"What's his rank?" Kup asked.

"Colonel."

"Just above Lennox's rank. . .and he's older too. . .I'm going to enjoy busting his aft," Kup said.

"I hope you do," Landry said. "Have fun, Mitchell."


	7. Chapter 7

Ascendent

Part 7-Unearthed

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

From the journal of Dr. Daniel Jackson:

Jan. 11

It's been a very busy couple of days. Kup did bust Mitchell's aft, as he put it, and the two of them have come to an understanding, as have Mitchell and Hot Rod. As I said before, Mitchell and Hot Rod together, in the same place was a disturbing thought. Turns out I was right. They've hit it off like nobody's business.

Also, an explanation as to how the Cybertronian species has twins has not been offered, although I plan on asking Kup about that when I get the chance.

In other disturbing news, I was informed yesterday Rodney McKay will arrive tomorrow. It's actually more like business, but the way Landry made it sound, it's like McKay is on a casual jaunt instead of traveling 18 days one way to reach Earth from Atlantis on the Daedalus. He's bringing something "of importance" (quoting here, those were his exact words, although what it is, I can't imagine.

McKay. Perceptor. Wheeljack. Together. To say this terrifies me is an understatement, although I have a feeling Perceptor and Wheeljack will put him in his place if needed. And for backup, there's always Optimus Prime.

-----

Mccarran International Airport, Las Vegas, NV

Rodney McKay dragged his rolling suitcase through the concourse, cursing silently. More than two weeks on the Daedalus, then a commercial flight from Denver to Las Vegas, in coach no less. He was one of the leading scientists on an expeditionary force stationed at a mythological city in another galaxy and here he was, playing errand boy. If he got a chance, he'd rip Gen. O'Neill a new one. He pushed that thought from his mind when it sunk in he was in Las Vegas. Just a couple of hours away from Area 51. Maybe he could sneak off and go see Samantha Carter? No, not if someone was waiting to pick him up, and he remembered somebody said it was supposed to be Col. Mitchell.

It wasn't his fault he'd found the journal. The blame could be placed on Col. Sheppard this time. They'd been going through some of the rooms in an unexplored part of the city. Sheppard fell through the floor, discovering a hidden chamber that had glyphs all over the wall. That in itself was important, but the journal was another matter. He had pictures of the glyphs saved on his laptop and the journal safely sequestered in his luggage.

McKay stopped when his Blackberry went off. He dug it out of his jacket pocket, saw he had a text message, from Mitchell. McKay stuffed the Blackberry back in his pocket, turned around and headed the other way, towards the parking garage, where Mitchell was waiting.

--

Mitchell looked at his watch. 9:30 a.m. Figured the plane was late, and now McKay was taking his time finding him.

"We could leave him," Hot Rod said.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't want to get chewed out for it," Mitchell said, leaning back against Hot Rod. There was no one around, so he didn't feel bad about talking to a car. Not that he cared anyway.

Mitchell took another look around and finally spotted McKay coming their way. He waved and McKay shot him a look as he walked up.

"What happened to your car?" McKay asked, eying the Mustang Mitchell was leaning against. "That is not a 1965 fastback, and I don't think 67s came in this particular color combination."

"I think I know that," Mitchell said, opening the trunk for McKay to stow his suitcase. "This isn't my car."

McKay gave him a questioning look.

"Lamorghini orange pearl with silver stripes is a custom job, and I didn't pick it. He did," Mitchell said, nodding toward the car.

"What are you talking about?" McKay asked, climbing in.

Mitchell grinned, anticipating McKay's reaction. He knew about them, but the colonel didn't think the scientist figured one of them would be giving him a ride to see Jackson. And Hot Rod was just the type to wait and surprise McKay.

"Buckle up," Mitchell said, starting up the engine. McKay did as he was told, and they pulled away from the garage.

"To answer your question, Dr. McKay, I chose this form myself," Hot Rod said, a hint of mirth in his voice.

McKay turned white.

"This is one of them? We're inside one of them?"

"Yup," Mitchell said. "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Hot Rod. Welcome to Earth."

-----

Daniel tried to keep from looking at the time but it was difficult. It was after noon, and his stomach was growling. He knew he could grab a ride into town from almost anyone but he didn't want to miss McKay when he arrived. Mitchell and Hot Rod were assigned to retrieve the scientist and whatever it was he had.

Mitchell and the Autobot shared the same penchant for speed, so he figured they'd be arriving soon. And he was right. Wheeljack and Perceptor looked up from their work when they heard voices outside.

"NO, you can't look at it. . ." McKay said.

Daniel got up, peeked around the partition separating his part of the lab from the rest. McKay was clutching something to his chest with Mitchell standing a few feet away, staring at McKay like he'd lost his mind. Which wasn't far from the truth, Daniel reflected.

McKay saw Mitchell looking toward the back of the lab, perked up when he saw him.

"Ah, Jackson, just the person I wanted to see. I was informed to deliver this into your hands, and no one else," McKay said. He quickly closed the distance between himself and the archaeologist and thrust the package into Daniel's arms.

"Uh, thanks, I think," Daniel said, setting the parcel down on a table. "What is it?"

"Can I tell you with them here?"

"Do you have any orders to the contrary?"

"No," McKay said. "It's a journal. Alteran in origin, from what we can tell, but there are passages in a language we cannot translate. That's where you come in."

"Why go to all the trouble to bring this to me in person?" Daniel asked.

"I'm just doing what I was told," McKay said. "There's more I have to tell you, but right now I'm starved. Can we go get something to eat?"

--

Daniel suffered through lunch with McKay and Mitchell, who had the gall to choose Wienerschnitzel for their meal. Then he had to listen to McKay gripe about staying at their apartment, on the couch, when they dropped off his things. More griping about being stuffed into Hot Rod's back seat. Neither Mitchell nor Hot Rod spoke on the way back, which was not a good sign, Daniel thought. Not that he could blame them. McKay was going to drive him nuts by the time they were done.

But now they were back at base, he could start digging around in the journal and rid himself of McKay for a while at least.

-----

Daniel didn't know how long he'd been reading the journal, translating from Ancient as he went, making occasional notes. He knew the journal was written by a scientist named Tyrnis.

_"We found that a new form of life evolved on this planet, a world called Cybertron. We also became aware they had a powerful ancient artifact, called the Allspark. . ."_

And there was more, which Daniel had a harder time translating.

_". . .satus lux tribuo ut . . .Pax Orionis enim assero. . .oris, aspicio, electus ab Primaevum. . ." _

_-----_

Gen. Landry stared at Jackson, leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled.

"Are you sure about this?" Landry asked.

"I've been over it three times already," Daniel said.

"So you're saying the Alterans, our Ancients, the race that built the stargates, Atlantis, learned to ascend, had contact with Cybertron?" Landry said.

"Not the entire planet, at least one individual, or a small group. Some of the pages are damaged, but it says that they found a new form of life, non-organic life forms on the planet Cybertron, who had an artifact called the Allspark. It also says the Ancients, at the Pax Orionis, were given the satus lux to protect and something about the avatar, oracle and chosen of Primus," Daniel said.

"Any idea what any of that last part means?"

"No, but with your permission, I'd like to ask Kup and Perceptor about it," Daniel said.

"I'd hold off if I were you, at least until we inform Secretary of Defense Keller," Landry said. "Then you can tell them."

"Sir, no offense, but this is huge, and I think they need to know there was a link between them and us, even if it was in our distant past," Daniel said.

"They've waited this long," Landry said. "A few more hours won't matter."


	8. Chapter 8

Ascendent

Part 8-Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Daniel tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. The discovery was. . .huge. That was an understatement. The Autobots needed to know, and he didn't agree with Landry's decision to wait. Protocol did need to be followed, but again, they needed to know. He'd wait, but that didn't mean he couldn't start asking questions.

-----

Daniel played it casual the next morning. He walked into Kup's office, not surprised to find the old warrior elbow-deep in data pads. Kup didn't look up when he heard Daniel enter.

"What do you want?" Kup said.

It came off gruff, but Daniel was getting used to it.

"I just have a question for you," Daniel said.

"Then ask. I'm kinda busy," Kup said.

"What, or where was the Pax Orionis?"

Kup stood up so fast he knocked over his stack of data pads.

"Where did you hear about that?" Kup asked, optics narrowed.

"Just heard it in passing," Daniel said.

"That's a lie and we both know it. There's only a few of us left alive that even know what that truly is," Kup said. "Come with me."

"Won't we be missed?" Daniel asked.

"Leave that to me," Kup said.

--

Two hours later

Kup drove, finally settling on a place far out from the base, which guaranteed some privacy, because what he had to say was for Daniel's ears only.

"Lad, if you breathe a word of this to Prime, he'll have both our heads. There are things you need to know, and I aim to tell them," Kup said. "But where to begin. . ."

"You could start with the Pax Orionis," Daniel suggested.

"That's not my story to tell," Kup said. "But I can tell you my story, and how it relates. I was a member of the Elite Guard until they decided to put me out to pasture, as you humans say. I started training recruits again, along with Ironhide. Always suited me. We were originally meant for the Prime, to help carry out his orders, but the council changed that somewhere along the way. We became the instruments of the Lord High Protector."

"Wait--Lord High Protector? Elite Guard? What are those?" Daniel asked.

"Megatron, Optimus' twin, was the Lord High Protector of Cybertron, or 'Lord High and Mighty,' as Hot Rod called him," Kup said.

Daniel sat silent for a few moments, contemplating what Kup just said.

"Twins? How is that even possible? And run by that first part again. . ."

"Optimus was a twin. He and Megatron never did see completely eye to eye. Night and day, those two were," Kup said. "Megatron was the more. . .practical of the two. Always accused Prime of being soft. . ."

Megatron, Daniel thought, was a familiar name. Then he remembered. NBE1 from the Sector Seven files.

"Why didn't anyone mention this before now?" Daniel asked.

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" Kup said. "About Megatron--Optimus doesn't like to talk about it. But yes, he's a twin. So are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and Barricade and Prowl, but you knew that, right?"

"I knew those two pairs were twins, but they're not identical, so I thought it was in the sense of Earth fraternal twins, but I guess not, right? It's just. . .a little unsettling to learn that the leader of the alien race you're harboring on your planet happens to be the twin of the being that plunged and entire planet into civil war," Daniel said.

"I understand your concern, but you've dealt with alien races before, so what's different this time?" Kup asked.

"A lot. Want me to start?"

"Not really," Kup said. "That can wait 'till later. Now do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"Yes. Go on."

"All right, but I need to tell you about when I first met their creator. . .A3. . .had some peculiar notions, that one did," Kup said.

"Why?" Daniel asked, waiting for an explanation.

"Came back from a scientific survey mission with a gleam in his optic--something I'd never seen before. Never talked about it in the scientific circles, but one night, over some energon, he got to talking. Something about sentient organic beings he'd encountered on a mission. Said he never mentioned it because it would have been crazy, but he had proof. . .and here we are," Kup said. "He never ascended to Prime. He was a scientist, a scholar. There were other reasons why he never became Prime. . ."

"I take it 'Prime' is a title and not part of a name?" Daniel asked.

"It's a title, and becomes part of the name when one becomes Prime," Kup said. "I remember Optimus' ascension to Prime," Kup said.

"Ascension?" Daniel asked, curious.

"Elevated, raised, conferred the title of Prime," Kup said.

"Sorry. Ascension just has a different sort of meaning to me. . ."

Kup raised an optic ridge.

"I'll explain later," Daniel said. "You were saying?'

"It was so hard on him. . .he didn't think he was worthy, but the truth was there was never one more. . .right, you know? It would have been different years ago, if you believe the old stories. The purpose of a Prime is to be the spiritual and civilian leader, sworn to protect all life."

"But let me go back to A3--we knew each other when he was just a scientist, before he was chosen for the Council of Ancients," Kup said. "We eventually went our separate ways. I had no use for the politics of the time, but as a member of the Elite Guard, I didn't have a lot of choice about where I went or what I did. I was one of the lucky few chosen to guard the council when they were in session. Except one day I ticked off the wrong mech. Never did know when to keep my mouth shut. . .it was their idea of punishment. The Council of Ancients thought it would be fitting, but they didn't know they were actually doing me a favor.

My new assignment was to act as body guard to A3 and his twins. "I was their guardian and teacher. When they were old enough to fend for themselves, it changed. Megatron no longer had a use for me, but Optimus. . .like you, he's always been full of questions. And speaking of questions, does that answer all of yours?"

"Sort of, but. . ."

"But what?"

"Is it possible someone from Cybertron besides this A3 had contact with Earth?"

"Could be, but why do you ask?"

"If I say anymore, Landry will have my head," Daniel said.

-----

Back at base, Daniel followed Kup back to his office. It was then he notice the marks down the armor of his left arm and on his helm.

"Those markings, are they etchings?"

"Eh?" Kup said.

"The marks on your face and arm. What are they? Etchings?"

Kup's hand moved to the mark on his helm. He smiled.

"No. They're brands. I've had them since I joined the Elite Guard. They're the same marks as on Prime, Ironhide and Hot Rod. Prowl has one and Jazz's are all different."

"Are they just for decoration, or do they serve a purpose?" Daniel asked, suddenly interested.

"They mark me as a member of the Elite Guard," Kup said.

He pointed to one on his helm. "This one is old, tied to the lineage of the Prime," he said. "It's the first mark, binding us by oath to the Prime, the Allspark and our people."

"What does it mean?"

"In your language, it would translate to something like 'strength,' or 'unity,' but in the guard, we had a saying, 'Til all are one,'" Kup said.

"What about the rest?"

"My unit and rank," he said, pointing to two worn marks on his upper left arm. "The others are marks I've picked up over the years."

"So they're like tribal markings here on Earth," Daniel said.

"You could say that," Kup said.

"So Optimus has the same mark?"

"Yes. I'm the one who branded him," Kup said. "And if you want to know about that, you'll have to ask him."

"The others--are they Elite Guard also?"

"Optimus is, because he's Prime, Ironhide is and so is Hot Rod," Kup said.

Daniel stopped.

"Hot Rod? Wait--Hot Rod was in the Elite Guard?"

"Yes," Kup said. "Was until he got the boot. Then he was re-assigned to one of the data archives, then when the conflict became full-blown, he ran with the Wreckers."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Daniel said.

"That's a story for another time," Kup said.

-----

Mitchell checked his watch, yawned, thought about leaving without Daniel and McKay. They were going to dinner and it had been a long day. He'd offered to cook, but McKay swiftly shot him down, saying he wanted a steak, something he hadn't had in a very long time, being stuck on Atlantis and all. He stood outside, waiting, glad when Daniel finally joined him.

"Where's McKay?" Mitchell asked.

"Checking his e-mail one last time," Daniel said.

"Of course," Mitchell said. "Have a good time today? You and Kup were gone a long time."

"He was giving me a history lesson," Daniel answered.

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with what McKay brought yesterday?" Mitchell said.

"Maybe."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow, ready to say more, but the sound of McKay stomping down the stairs brought him up short.

"You're not squeezing me in the back seat again," McKay said.

Daniel and Mitchell exchanged a glance, following McKay to where Hot Rod was parked.

McKay climbed into the passenger seat, leaving the back for Daniel.

--

They suffered through yet another meal with McKay, and Daniel was grateful to get away. Mitchell was standing outside the restaurant door, talking on his cell phone to his mother while God only knew what was taking McKay so long.

He was alone with Hot Rod, and decided to take advantage of it.

"Kup tells me you were in the Elite Guard," Daniel said.

"Kup talks too much," Hot Rod said.

"I take it this is something you don't want to talk about?" Daniel said.

"Not now, not with that squishee. . .I mean McKay around," Hot Rod said.

Daniel had to bite back his laughter. Hot Rod hadn't been around McKay very long and had voiced several times over the past 48 hours he shared Mitchell's opinion on the scientist. He was brilliant, but annoying as hell.

"I understand," Daniel said.

"I don't mind if you know, and I'd like to tell Cam, too," Hot Rod said. "I'm not proud of what happened, but at least I stood up for myself."

He stopped talking when McKay opened the door.

"Can we go home now?" he asked.

-----

Daniel nearly was plowed over as someone opened the door behind him. Only the sound of the bell and the grumbling of the other person as he shouldered by brought him out of his stupor. He took a look around. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again. Everything was still the same. Daniel sighed, taking a step out of the doorway, resigning himself to the inevitability of having to get to the bottom of why he was where he was. And it was a place he hadn't intended on visiting again for a very, very long time, or if at all.

A roadside diner, or in reality, a way-station on a semi-ascended plain.

No one else paid attention to him, save one man sitting in a booth, staring at him, a faint smile on his lips.

Daniel made his way over, sitting down.

"I don't suppose you have anything to do with this?" Daniel asked.

"Now you know that's against the rules," the man said.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"I don't remember much about the last time I was here," Daniel said. "So no."

Dark hair, greying at the temples. Well-groomed with a Van Dyke beard. Blue eyes. Ageless.

"I haven't much time. You must convince them to destroy the shard. There is another way. It was never meant to be worshipped. It was a tool, nothing more," he said.

"What shard? What are you talking about?"

"I must go before I'm discovered. If they find me. . .Daniel, it was never meant to happen this way. Please tell them. . ."

And Daniel woke, covered in a cold sweat, the covers tangled around him. What the hell was going on?


	9. Chapter 9

Ascendent

Part 9-Queries

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

From the journal of Dr. Daniel Jackson:

Jan. 13

I had a disturbing dream tonight. That's why I'm up now, in the middle of the night, writing. I dreamt of being ascended, or the half-way ascended plain. I know I'm not making much sense, but I'm confused right now. Maybe I've been spending too much time around Cybertronians and not enough time around humans, but that's not true. Maybe I need to spend a little more time with other people, be they human or otherwise.

I hope this was just a dream and not something else. Because if it was. . .

-----

Landry raised an eyebrow as Dr. Jackson entered his office without knocking. The archaeologist usually used proper decorum but apparently, he was annoyed enough to ignore it. The look in the blue eyes was enough to make him pause, setting down the pen he was using to check off supplies.

"Anything I can do for you Dr. Jackson?" Landry said, smiling.

Jackson ignored the smile.

"Sir, have I. . ."

"Yes?"

"To borrow the words of Col. Mitchell, 'pissed you off in a way more than usual?'" Daniel said.

"Why?"

"Why wasn't I told there still remains a part of this artifact, the Allspark?"

Landry sat back in his chair, understanding Daniel's annoyance.

"It wasn't deemed necessary," Landry said. "And besides, how do you know about it?"

"I asked Perceptor a couple of questions about the Allspark, and he said if we could gain access to the shard, we might be able to find out more about it," Daniel said.

"Jackson, you have to understand--the thing was studied for more than 80 years and our best scientists couldn't tell us more than what we already know," Landry said.

"Were any of them archaeologists?"

"No," Landry said.

"Then why can't I be granted access?" Daniel asked.

"Because the shard is in a secure location where it can't be used to harm anyone again," Landry said. "Jackson, I'm sorry, but my hands are tied. I have my orders."

Daniel frowned, turned walking away. He'd get access, one way or another. He was contemplating just how as he walked into the lab, finding an unfamiliar Autobot and an equally unknown human, and a teenager at that, getting ready to lay his untrained hands on one of his artifacts.

"Don't touch that," Daniel said.

The boy jumped, pulling his hand back, while the Autobot laughed at his human companion.

"That is a 5,000-year-old cartouche from the 1st Dynasty of Egypt," Daniel said.

"Then what are you doing with it?" the boy asked, curious.

Daniel started to answer, but stopped, annoyed someone had let a teenager wonder onto base. Was Mitchell even doing his job?

"Who are you?"

"Sam. Sam Witwicky," he said, offering a hand. "And my yellow companion here is Bumblebee."

Witwicky. . .that name rang a bell. Witwicky.

"You're the one who destroyed the artifact," Daniel said, the lights finally coming on. He shook the boy's hand. "I don't mean to be mean, but what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by and say hello. You probably don't get to see too many people here in the lab, and considering you're stuck in here with Perceptor and Wheeljack, all you do is science. . ."

"I enjoy science," Daniel said.

"Yeah, but there's more to life than work."

"My work is my life," Daniel said.

"Sure. This place has become my life, but I still have to go to school and spend time with my family, normal, you know? And I'm sorry we haven't met before now, but I was on Christmas break in Seattle visiting my grandparents and my aunt and uncle, then we went to Buffalo to visit my other uncle, and we got snowed in, and I got sick when we got home and my dad's been driving Bumblebee to work. . ." Sam said. He noted Daniel's cocked eyebrow, crossed arms.

"I'm boring you with the details, aren't I?" Sam asked.

"Yup," Daniel said. "I have work to do."

"Seriously, Dr. Jackson, have you spent every day locked up in here with the wonder twins? C'mon. Come to my house for dinner tonight. Bring Col. Mitchell and Dr. McKay. It'll be fun, and when was the last time you guys had a home-cooked meal?" Sam said.

Daniel bit his lip. "When did you meet McKay?"

"About an hour ago. In the rec room," Sam said. "Look, my parents know about this place, and besides, we've already had over Captain Lennox and Epps and the rest of the unit, so you should come. It'll be fun. My mom's a great cook."

"Did you ask Mitchell?" Daniel said.

"Yeah. He's coming and McKay said yes, too. . ."

"All right. I'll come," Daniel said.

-----

Dinner, as Sam promised, was fun, although parts of it were not, like when Sam zeroed in on the fact that Daniel focused on the boy's involvement in the destruction of the Allspark. However, not for destroying Megatron but the obliteration of an artifact he would've liked to study. That got McKay involved, asking about the quantum mechanics of the device, and what else it was used for.

Which lead down a road Daniel and Mitchell didn't want to go down.

"So, Sam, have you asked them what else they used it for?" McKay asked as Sam cleared the dinner table.

"Like what?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow. The scientist had him cornered and there was nowhere to run, with the exception of outside, and it was a weeknight and if he took off in Bumblebee, there would be consequences.

"Uh. . .I don't know. . .I have a few theories since I've read the research from the Sector Seven files," McKay said.

"How'd you get access to those?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I have the highest security clearance known to man," McKay said.

Mitchell and Daniel walked into the dining room, hoping to drag McKay off before he could have the opportunity to embarrass himself and offend the Witwickys.

"I only want to ask one question," McKay said. "The kid's known them longer than any of us, and I don't think it'll hurt to ask before we put the question to one of them."

"What's the question?" Daniel asked.

"I just want to know how they propagate the species," McKay said.

--

McKay found himself once again scrunched in Hot Rod's back seat as Mitchell and the Autobot drove faster than the speed limit allowed. Every once in a while, Daniel or Mitchell would use the rearview mirror to glare back at him.

"C'mon. It was an honest inquiry. And you can't tell me you haven't wondered either," McKay said. "Fine. I'll ask one of them in the morning."

"Ask what?" Hot Rod said, suddenly interested. He knew his friends were annoyed, but none of them had mentioned about what. Mitchell's aimless driving meant he either felt the need to do nothing at all or clear his head, and the annoyance meant clearing his head.

"McKay here wants to know where little Autobots come from," Mitchell said.

They were greeted by silence. Mitchell waited a few moments before trying again.

"You did understand the question, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Hot Rod said. "Although you'd be better off asking Ratchet. I am not answering that question."

"Why not?" McKay asked.

"Because you've possibly offended our new friends," Daniel said. "Has he?"

"No," Hot Rod said. "It's just that I'd rather not have to be the one to explain."

"Why?" McKay asked.

"Because," Hot Rod said.

"It's complicated?" Mitchell offered.

"Yeah," Hot Rod said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ascendent

Part 10-Constraints

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Mitchell walked with Hot Rod toward ops. Neither had talked about McKay's question the night before, mainly because Mitchell didn't want to piss off the 25-foot-tall alien robot walking beside him, and from the young bot's reaction, he definitely did not want to have to explain. Mitchell respected that, no matter Hot Rod's reasons. They were getting along, for which Mitchell was grateful, given what he was told about the hair-trigger Autobot before they met. However, despite his cockiness, bravado and everything else, they were kindred spirits, which Jackson had pegged.

Jackson. His reaction to seeing the two together had been a mixture of horror and apprehension, like the room was going to implode or something. Mitchell had finally squeezed the reason for Jackson's behaviour out of Gen. Landry because his own reaction was similar. Two beings with such a similar personality, of completely divergent origin, evolved on two separate planets was a little unnerving. But to Mitchell, it was funny. Sort of. He and Hot Rod did share many similarities--hot-headedness and a certain disregard for certain types of authority, but they were indeed kindred spirits.

Mitchell brushed it from his thoughts as they entered the command center. Prowl was talking with Prime, and from the look on his face, the Autobot second in command was not happy. Hot Rod glanced down at Mitchell, then back at Prime and Prowl.

"Wonder what's going on?" Mitchell asked.

"Don't know," Hot Rod said. "But I'm sure we'll find out."

-----

They were right. By mid-morning, they knew what was going on. The V-22 Osprey carrying Secretary of Defense

Keller and Gen. Jack O'Neill was the tip-off it was something big. And before long, the former commander of the SGC and a member of SG-1 found themselves behind closed doors with the visiting dignitaries from Washington, D.C.

Jackson had the journal McKay had brought, along with the translations he had, ready to explain the significance of the book and its connection to Earth and Cybertron.

Keller listened, clearly interested in what the archaeologist had to say, but Jack was much more reserved than usual.

"Now, I'm not done with the translation, but I finally have this worked out--I think this satus lux is an artifact of some kind, given to the Ancients to protect, and it has something to do with the avatar, the oracle and the chosen of Primus. And from what I understand, Primus was some kind of deity, although I haven't asked. . ." Daniel said.

"You've done fine job so far," Keller said. "I'm impressed. Keep up the good work."

"So does this mean we can let them know about the connection between Cybertron and Earth?" Daniel asked.

Before Keller could answer, Jack spoke.

"Daniel, I'm afraid not," Jack said.

"Why?" Daniel said.

"Not for a while. We need to find out more about this. . .satus lux, or whatever it is, before we tell them. It could be a weapon of some sort," Jack said.

"No offense, Secretary Keller, but why is Jack telling me this and not you?" Daniel said.

"Because I had nothing to do with this decision," Keller said. "I'm sorry."

--

Landry watched Daniel pace. It was an uncharacteristic reaction for the archaeologist, who was clearly angry over the decision. And he was even angrier at Jack, who was supposed to be his friend, for not giving him a decent explanation why.

"Jackson, it's all right," Landry said. "Look, son, you're creative. . .I'm sure you can find a way around this. . ."

Daniel stopped.

"Sir?"

"You're creative. And I'm sure you're not going to let a little thing like orders keep you from investigating something that you're dying to know more about. I know you too well. And I can tell you the decision to not tell them came down from the president, so don't be mad at Gen. O'Neill. He was just the messenger," Landry said.

"Thank you sir," Daniel said.

-----

McKay walked into the med bay, ready to ask Ratchet his question. He was curious, and wanted an answer. Except the medic ignored him when he walked in.

"You can't ignore me forever," McKay said.

"I can ignore you if I want," Ratchet said. "I have work to do."

"Answering scientific questions is my work," McKay said. "And I have one. And you seem to be the most logical choice for this one, considering you're the medic."

Ratchet paused, looking up from cleaning some of his tools.

"What do you want to ask?" Ratchet said.

"How does your species reproduce? I know about the Allspark and frankly I'm not at all shocked to find existence of another all-male race that reproduces using external means like the Asgard and I know the cube basically gives life to anything mechanical but how does it work when you're trying to make another Autobot? Do you build a body then apply the cube and poof you have another robot running around or what?" McKay said.

"We most certainly are not an all-male race," Ratchet said. "At least we didn't use to be."

"What?" McKay said.

"There were females once. But there is a good possibility they're all gone now," Ratchet said. "They were hunted down during the war."

"And what was their role in. . ." McKay said.

"Come back tomorrow," Ratchet said. "And I'll answer your question. Can't you see I have work to do?"

-----

Daniel found Prime in his office. The Autobot leader looked up when he heard Daniel clearing his throat.

"What can I do for you Dr. Jackson?" Optimus asked.

"I was hoping you could answer some questions. . ." Daniel said.

"What would you like to know?" Optimus said.

"What or where is the Pax Orionis?" Daniel said.

Prime snapped back. "What?"

"What is the Pax Orionis?"

"Dr. Jackson, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Prime said.


	11. Chapter 11

Ascendent

Part 11-Disorder

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

From the journal of Dr. Daniel Jackson:

_Jan. 14_

_Secretary of Defense Keller has gone back to Washington, D.C. Jack, however, is still here, observing, giving me little chance to be "creative" as Gen. Landry put it. Jack has also informed me that the journal will be removed from base today--he says it's for safe-keeping, but I believe otherwise. He's been reserved about this whole matter, refuses to talk with me about it, but there is nothing I can do. _

_In other developments, McKay is annoyed because Ratchet still hasn't answered questions about Cybertronian reproduction. Not like the medic's had much of a chance because he's had his hands full with the latest addition to the base. Two days ago, what the Air Force thought was one of their F-22 Raptors crashed on the bombing range at Nellis Air Force Base. Except this was no normal Raptor--it was the Decepticon second-in-command, Starscream, who was transported here yesterday. It's unknown at this point if he'll survive. _

_Other development, more disturbing than alien enemy on base--McKay has been temporarily reassigned. Here. To Tranquility Base. Sharing space in MY lab. Wheeljack nearly stepped on him yesterday and last night, Perceptor snapped. Happy, absent-minded, brilliant Perceptor. Snapped. Like a rubber band. I don't think I've ever seen McKay move so fast. I was shocked at first Perceptor shot at him, but oh, what a sight that was. Sam and Mikaela Banes (Sam's girlfriend) and Bumblebee were in the lab when that happened. Mikaela, wicked girl, snapped pictures with her camera phone. Hot Rod made holos, shared with the whole base. Mitchell hasn't let McKay live it down. _

_Before I forget--I have a plan about the journal. I probably shouldn't say anything more, but I will do what I must to ensure that our friends find out about the connection between our two races, even if it means I will pay the price. _

_-----_

Daniel yawned, took a sip of coffee as he walked down the corridor to the lab. He entered, made his way to his space, setting down his coffee and throwing his jacket into a corner. It was quiet, unnerving. He was already used to the constant exuberant bickering between Wheeljack and Perceptor. This morning, Wheeljack was half-heartedly tinkering with an old invention, glancing occasionally over at Perceptor's station. The scientist was spending the day in the brig for taking a shot at McKay, much to their mutual annoyance. The two Cybertronians and human archaeologist had a routine down pat and it was just weird to not have Perceptor there.

Although this morning, Daniel had other plans. He needed to get rid of Wheeljack for a while.

"'Jack, would you mind running an errand for me?" Daniel asked.

Wheeljack's fins flashed blue. "What do you need?"

"Go. Visit Perceptor. Nag Prowl until he lets him out," Daniel said.

The fins were glowing now.

"Sure thing," Wheeljack said, tossing the wrench back over his shoulder, taking off.

Daniel took a sip a sip of coffee, watching the door to the lab. He was rewarded minutes later when Hot Rod walked in, frowning as he took a look around.

"It's too quiet in here," he said, reaching Daniel. "Good morning, Dr. Jackson. What can I do for you?"

"How good are you at keeping your mouth shut?" Daniel asked.

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge.

"Does it involve something we're not supposed to do?" the young Autobot replied.

"Absolutely," Daniel said.

Hot Rod grinned back. "What is it and how much trouble will we get into?"

"More trouble than you can imagine," Daniel said.

"OK," Hot Rod said. "I'm game."

--

An hour later, Hot Rod was gone from the lab, the journal was in Jack's hands and unfortunately, Daniel's tablet computer had a fatal accident. Since finding out Jack wanted the journal gone from the base, the archaeologist had clandestinely scanned the journal into his computer, backed up the copies, squirreled them around the lab and on his ipod. And this morning, he'd had Hot Rod download the parts in Cybertronian with the promise he'd translate them and get them back to him. Then the young bot had "accidentally" stepped on Daniel's computer when he'd given it a shove off the table, smashing it to smithereens, effectively eliminating the biggest physical proof of their deception.

He'd already cleaned up the mess and filled out the requisition for a new computer when Mitchell came wandering in.

"What do you want?" Daniel said, seeing his friend sweeping his eyes over the lab.

"Just came by to see what you're up to," Mitchell said, picking up a 5,000-year-old scarab.

Daniel gritted his teeth, but held back from saying anything.

"Nothing much," Daniel said, breathing a sigh of relief when Mitchell set down the scarab.

"Be glad you weren't in ops a while ago," Mitchell said. "Prowl crashed after Wheeljack asked if he'd let Percy out of the brig and Hot Rod showed up late for patrol. The downside of all that is Ratchet's even more pissed now, Prime's stressed and Landry told McKay if he didn't drop the reproduction thing for a few days, he'd lose his own ability to procreate. The plus to all this is Jazz is in charge and I got so see McKay humbled and you're not paying attention, are you?"

Jackson was staring at his ipod. Jackson never did that on duty. As a matter of fact, Mitchell couldn't recall the last time he'd seen the archaeologist with the music player since Sam had gotten it for him for his birthday the year before. Well, not since a couple of days before, at the grocery store, when he'd whipped it out of his pocket in the meat section, popped in the earbuds when McKay went on a rant about how a cut of meat was incorrectly identified. Except now the archaeologist was giving the ipod a look only reserved for artifacts or ancient texts.

"You've got something naughty on your ipod, don't you?" Mitchell asked.

Daniel snapped up, glaring at Mitchell.

"I do not," Daniel said.

"Jackson, it's OK. I know you didn't want to give up the journal, so if you did do what I think you did. . ." Mitchell said, grinning. "I won't tell if you won't tell. Now, what's in it?"

"Who says I did anything at all?" Daniel said, clutching the ipod close.

"You--give up an ancient anything you haven't had a chance to figure out? C'mon--after two years, I think I know you well enough. . ." Mitchell said. "All right. I'll drop it for now, but when you get it translated, you better share. I know it's important, otherwise they wouldn't have wasted a ZPM getting McKay here so fast. I'm not stupid, Jackson."

-----

Ratchet gave his patient one last look, satisfied the Decepticon air commander was finally stable. It had been touch and go for a while, but his work, for the moment, was done. And they were taking no chances, even though Starscream was in stasis. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood guard inside the med bay, ready for anything. For once, Ratchet was grateful for Ironhide's overzealous cautiousness. Starscream was a formidable enemy and even Prime had backed off, realizing Ironhide was right.

Prime. Now there was someone that needed a good talking to, Ratchet reflected as he walked from the med bay to go get some much-needed energon. The Autobot leader was more stressed than usual and wouldn't reveal why. The humans from Washington, D.C., certainly hadn't helped and the news the scientist McKay was being reassigned to the base didn't sit well with anyone. That human even managed to push Perceptor over the edge, and that was no small feat. McKay was going to be a concern for Ratchet as well. Gen. Landry's blood pressure was up because of the scientist's presence; Mitchell was more sarcastic than usual and even the usually laid back Lennox was stressed.

Amazing how one variable could wreak so much havoc, Ratchet reflected. And he still owed the man an answer to his question. Ratchet cycled air, vented it, sighing. That was not something he was looking forward to, but he would answer the question when he had a chance.

-----


	12. Chapter 12

Ascendent

Part 12-Condescension

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

"Wow, he's really ugly," McKay said.

Ratchet glanced down at the human standing beside him, who was staring at the scans on his computer. The scientist was assessing the repairs the medic was still completing.

"I have never met a species so preoccupied with outward appearances," Ratchet said.

McKay didn't gratify him with a response. He went back to the scans he'd downloaded, more interested now in the alien's physiology.

"So are there differences between Autobots and Decepticons, like are you two different species?" McKay asked.

"We are the same species, but divided by ideologies," Ratchet said. An understatement, but true. "Although Starscream here is a Cybetronian with an ability not shared by many others. He can fly."

"So different species then?"

If Ratchet was a human, he 'd have a raging headache by now, but as it stood, he could feel his level of annoyance rising.

"No. More like differentiation," Ratchet said.

"And how does this tie into your reproduction?" McKay said.

The man didn't miss a beat, Ratchet reflected.

"I've told you I will answer your questions when I have the time dedicated to fully explain in a manner you can easily understand," Ratchet said.

McKay finally looked up from his computer. "You can explain now. We're not doing anything. . ."

"I need to run more scans on Starscream, prepare for his next round of repairs and I also need to talk to Prime at some point today," Ratchet said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're procrastinating," McKay said, sparing the medic a sidelong glance.

"I'm not. And if you suggest it again, I won't answer your question," Ratchet said.

McKay gave him a dirty look and stalked off, leaving the lab. Ratchet smiled to himself, turning back to his work.

-----

Daniel decided it was time to have a talk with Optimus Prime. He figured as the former spiritual leader of an entire planet, and his reaction to his question about the Pax Orionis a couple of days before, Prime could probably provide some answers. Except he wasn't looking forward to explaining how he happened to know what he was asking about. The journal was supposed to be kept under wraps, but he wasn't doing a very good job, considering he'd already shared it with Hot Rod, but only the parts in Cybertronian.

The archaeologist walked into Prime's office, finding the Autobot leader staring at a data pad. It seemed to be his normal state of being lately--stuck at his desk, when Daniel knew he'd probably rather be anywhere but there.

When he didn't look up, Daniel decided to announce himself.

"Looks like you could use a break," Daniel said.

Optimus' head snapped up.

"What do you want?" he said, optics narrowed, clearly suspicious of Daniel's presence.

"I have some questions, and I think you might have some answers," Daniel said.

"I don't have time for this," Prime said.

"Make time," Daniel said. "Because what I have to say involves both your species and mine."

He watched as Prime set down the data pad, leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"It's important. And I wouldn't be bothering you a second time if it wasn't. Just a few minutes. . ." Daniel said.

Prime sighed, venting air. He stood, went over to the door, sealed it.

"Make it quick," Prime said.

Daniel stared up at the Autobot leader, eyebrow arched. "I'll try," he said. "The other day. . .when I asked you about the Pax Orionis. . ."

"You have it wrong," Optimus said. "But I have not heard that name in a very long time. . ."

"Name?"

"Yes. It's a name. My name. Before I became Prime," Optimus said. "And how did you learn of it?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Daniel said. "I have proof that our two species, humans and Cybertronians had contact before now. And I'm risking my neck to tell you that much."

"I understand how difficult this must be, and I realize the importance of this discovery, but this is not the time or place to discuss it," Optimus said. "I don't mean to put you off, but. . ."

"You need to know," Daniel said, pressing the issue.

Again, Prime sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow then," he said.

"All right," Daniel said.

-----

After yet another round of repairs on Starscream and putting the med bay in order again, Ratchet decided it was time to go have his talk with Prime. He knew he'd find him in his office, and he wasn't wrong. Prime was optic deep in a stack of data pads, his energy field giving of a downright nasty vibe.

He perched himself at the door, leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

"What I'd recommend is a few containers of high grade and a good overload. . ." Ratchet said.

The look Prime gave him said it all.

"Since I know you won't take that route, I think you should take a day off. 24 hours of no work," Ratchet said. "No stress. Off the base. Although I'm sure you could find someone to help you with the first one. . ."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prime said.

"You're blind," Ratchet said.

"Not 24 hours," Prime said, reaching for another data pad.

"Yes. 24 hours," Ratchet said. "Otherwise, I'll declare you unfit for duty and you'll spend the full 24 hours in the med bay. And I'll put Ironhide in charge. Think about it--would you rather spend it with me, or 24 hours however you choose?"

"You wouldn't," Prime said.

"Do you really want to test me?" Ratchet said.

"Fine. 24 hours," Prime said. "Next week."

"No. Staring at dawn tomorrow," Ratchet said. "I don't want to see you anywhere near this base. Go to the Grand Canyon or something. Get out of this office now or I will sic Prowl on you."

"Do it and. . ."

"You'll what? Shoot me? Then I'll really have a reason to stick your aft in the med bay," Ratchet said.

"You should have been a Decepticon," Prime said, standing.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ratchet said. "Go get some rest."


	13. Chapter 13

Ascendent

Part 13-Protocol

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

From the journal of Dr. Daniel Jackson

_Jan. 16:_

_Optimus Prime is stubborn. He's many things, but I didn't think I'd have to add obstinate to the list. "Stubborn as a mule," as Mitchell would say, but I finally did manage to get an answer. Sort of. The Pax Orionis isn't an object, or a location, but *him*--Optimus Prime. He said it was name before he became Prime. _

_I also told him about a possible connection between our two species. When I told him, he practically threw me out of his office again. He's been tense lately, and because of that, Ratchet has actually managed to throw Prime off the base for 24 hours, starting at dawn the morning of the 17th. Lucky me. I'll be going with him. He hasn't had much of a chance to see much besides base and the same faces, so I'll be headed out for parts unknown with a giant alien robot from another planet. I will have the spiritual leader of an entire planet at my disposal for an entire day. I cannot express how excited I am, although I must remember this isn't supposed to be about work for him, but getting AWAY from work and responsibility. I'm just lucky he asked, although it is a little disconcerting sometimes, that they can just call your cell phone or e-mail you or text without having to use anything else. Another thing McKay is interested in. _

_McKay. Not a happy thought. He is driving me MAD. I have to share a lab with him, now he's sleeping on the couch in the apartment Mitchell and I share. In a fit of anger an annoyance yesterday, Kup asked Gen. Landry if we could just take a cell in the brig, stick a desk, cot and terminal in there and lock McKay inside. For an instant, I thought Landry was going to say yes, but he didn't. _

_McKay has been slightly helpful--he gave Rachet some suggestions on how to repair Starscream. Ratchet implemented them, and the Autobots couldn't be happier, although I know some of their motives aren't exactly friendly, especially the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who can hardly wait for Starscream to wake up and find out there are modifications done to his system thought up by a "squishee." (A squishee being what Decepticons call humans.)_

_They were rather gleeful in their expectations. _

_OK-back to McKay. He's latched onto another Cybertronian mystery--bonding. Again, Ratchet is not overjoyed at this prospect. _

_I should go. After all, I have to leave before dawn._

_-----_

Standing out on the sidewalk in the cold with coffee in one hand was now a morning routine, although before dawn was a new aspect. Daniel yawned, toed the backpack at his feet. His journal was inside, along with printouts from the Ancient journal he wasn't supposed to have. He hadn't yet had a chance to ask Hot Rod about his progress because the young Autobot had been busy over the past several days with patrol, monitor duty and an overnight stint in the brig for a prank he'd pulled with Sideswipe and Bluestreak, much to the annoyance of Prowl.

Fireworks were now on the banned property list on base, and hopefully the scorch marks would come off Kup and Ironhide's armor. Daniel grinned at the memory. The display had been pretty, and ops was still a mess, but he had to give the pranksters credit. When they pulled a prank, it was serious business.

Hearing the should of a diesel engine coming his way, he shook himself out of his reverie, looked down the road. The now familiar sight of Optimus Prime's flame-covered truck mode was headed his way. Daniel watched as Prime pulled up, opened the passenger side door. The archaeologist picked up his backpack, climbed inside.

-----

_Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada_

Col. Samantha Carter stared at her computer screen. It was early, or late, depending on how one looked at it. She yawned, stretched. She'd pulled yet another all-nighter, going over the data retrieved from the former Sector Seven headquarters at Hoover Dam. She had full access to all their files, including the physiology of the dead aliens and more importantly, their weapons and defensive technology. It was her job to figure out what they could adapt and potentially use against the Ori. Same job, different day, she reflected. Some things never changed.

Her new job was important, and she enjoyed being back in Nevada, but she missed her old teammates. She knew Daniel was over the moon about his new assignment and Cam was enthusiastic about his, but Sam wanted more than just being locked in a lab all day. Daniel and Cam actually got to work with their new allies while she was stuck going over endless piles of data.

Sam yawned again, thinking seriously about heading home for a few hours' sleep. Her decision made, she shut off her laptop, closed it and stood, started to gather her things.

"Going somewhere?"

Sam frowned. She knew that voice. "Jack?" She turned around, saw him standing in the doorway.

"Jack. . .I mean, sir. . ."

"Good to see you too, Carter," he said, walking inside. He threw decorum out the window for a few moments, enveloping Sam in a hug, then let her go.

"Uh sir, it's good to see you," she finally managed to stammer. "What are you doing here?"

"Had some business to take care of," he said. "And now it's through, thought I'd stop by and say hello, and I've also got a favor to ask."

"Anything, sir," Sam said, smiling.

"There's something I want you to work on, and if you can, keep it quiet. . ."

-----

The coffee pot was already empty, the fridge was also devoid of any caffeine and Mitchell was ready to rip off heads. And there, by the door, happily tossing back one Mountain Dew after another was Frenzy. Mitchell's eyes narrowed as he glared at the little hacker.

"Give me one of those or I will give you to the twins to use as a soccer ball," he said.

Frenzy glared back. The downward slanting optic ridges over all four optics were a clear sign the former Decepticon was annoyed.

Mitchell decided to try a different tactic. He leaned in close, whispering.

"I know it was you who spammed Ironhide's e-mail last week. . ."

Mitchell suddenly found himself covered in Mountain Dew from the last two cans, which Frenzy crushed over his head.

Frenzy watched, chittering with glee as the human rose back up to his full height.

"Stupid squishee. . ." he muttered, skittering away.

"That went well," Hot Rod said, walking up behind his human companion. "You should know by now to not get between Frenzy and his caffeine."

"It was worth a shot," Mitchell said. "Now I'm wet and have no caffeine. . .and I can't sit through the morning briefing without any. . ."

"You just want to play hooky for a while," Hot Rod said. "C'mon. Let's go."

-----

Landry had moved back the briefing because of a conflict--everyone was either AWOL, tied up (literally, in McKay's case), or figuratively. Almost half a day wasted because decorum and protocol were slipping, and McKay wasn't the only cause. Lennox and Epps got into an argument with Ironhide out on patrol so he'd dumped the humans, leaving them stranded for an hour. Mitchell'd skipped out because of a lack of caffeinated beverages on base and McKay. . .The general pulled open a desk drawer, reached in, pulling out a big bottle of pain relievers. He popped the lid, dumped a couple in his hand and downed them without water.

McKay. He swore up and down he'd been ambushed, but who had decided to mummify him using duct tape, leaving only his head visible was still unknown. Bets were riding on the culprits, much to Prowl's chagrin. The second in command was in charge for the day because Optimus Prime was off on a medic-mandated leave of absence, or camping with Jackson.

Landry sighed. Hell, might as well cancel the meeting for all the good it was doing to try and have one. Not like much had changed in 24 hours, but it was good to touch base. He stood, exited his office, heading for ops, head still pounding. Maybe he was coming down with something. Maybe he could pretend he was coming down with something and take the rest of the day off. And heaven knew wanted to put as much distance between himself and the whole journal thing as he could, considering he'd given Jackson clandestine permission to pursue it even when he was told otherwise.

Landry respected Gen. O'Neill, even liked the man. They rarely had a difference of opinion when it came to their mutual connection at Stargate Command, but in this instance, regarding the journal, O'Neill was wrong. He pushed the thought from his mind when he spotted Prowl. Protocol be damned for once, he was taking the rest of the day off.


	14. Chapter 14

Ascendent

Part 14-History

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Five hours on the road and Optimus and Daniel had reached their destination.

Optimus picked a remote part of Lake Mead for his banishment, which was what he was calling his forced vacation.

"Do you have all the supplies you need?" Optimus finally asked as he pulled to a stop.

"I brought all I thought I'd need," Daniel said. "Besides--it's only one night. Believe me, you would not believe some of the places I've been. . ."

Optimus didn't comment.

"Would you like to explore then?"

"Sure," Daniel said.

Optimus' engine started up again, and they drove off.

-----

Data pad in one hand, hand on the key pad to the console in Kup's office, Hot Rod was busy translating the journal. He was supposed to be working on a report for Prowl, but it wasn't due for several days, so he figured he would make the most efficient of time and resources as he could. Kup's terminal was secure, and not everyone had permission to use it. Hot Rod had his own access code, so he was hard at work and at the moment, the translation was slow going. It had taken the better part of the afternoon to sort out the text once he'd figured out what Cybertronian dialect it was most similar to. Turned out it was High Cybertronian, used by the Elite Guard, the sacred language of the Primes. The inflection and order was a little different, but it was the same language, which surprised him.

By the beginning of the Great War, the only Cybertronians that spoke the language were the members of the Elite Guard. It was used mainly for ceremonial purposes, but once war started, they had used it to communicate, later as a code.

He spoke it, because Kup had ordered him to "learn it or die trying." So Hot Rod had learned it, was now glad he had.

Satisfied he'd done as good a job as he could on the current block of text, Hot Rod read it one more time:

_". . .experiment went better than planned. . .twins. . .one __named for the constellation Orion, one of the symbols on the Taur'i gate. . ."_

The rest of the sentence was untranslatable, but Hot Rod read the rest of the paragraph.

_"I have been offered a position on the Council of Ancients. It was expected, yet I am humbled they would choose me, a scientist, among other things, for such a position. But it will come with a price, one the council must be willing to pay. They want someone to assume the mantle of Prime, but I will not. It is not for me. I have always known this. I am merely the guardian of what will come to pass. . ."_

"Who are you hiding from now?"

Hot Rod's head snapped up. He saw Kup standing in the doorway, hands on hips, optics narrowed.

"No one. I'm working on a report," Hot Rod said. Not a lie. The data pad with the first four sentences of his report was sitting right in front of him.

"That report isn't due for almost a week," Kup said.

"I'm trying not to procrastinate," Hot Rod said.

"Good lad," Kup said. "Get out of here. Mitchell's looking for you."

Hot Rod grinned at Kup, picked up both of his data pads and left. Kup sighed, watching him go. The lad was up to something.

-----

Daniel sat wrapped in his sleeping bag, sitting as close to the fire as he dared. Winter in the desert was cold, but he didn't mind. Sitting across from him was Optimus Prime, blue optics blazing against the darkness of night. The archaeologist was waiting. He'd been patient all day as they drove around, pointing out interesting sights, talking about history, answering the Autobot leader's questions. But now he wanted answers, and wouldn't wait any longer. "The other day, when I told you I was risking my neck to tell you what I know, I wasn't kidding, and I mean that," Daniel said.

Optimus didn't respond, just stared into the fire instead.

"If it's not too personal a question, I'd like to know about your name. How did you get the name Orion? It's the name of one of our constellations," Daniel said. "In one of the ancient languages of this planet, Orion means either 'hunter,' or depending on the translation, 'rising in the sky, dawning' or 'son of fire.'"

"It was the name my creator gifted me with at my creation," Optimus said. "I was never told its meaning because it was unusual for a Cybertronian name."

"So Optimus is much more traditional name?" Daniel asked.

"For a Prime," Optimus said. "There was a tradition, started long ago, in the distant past, where a Prime would take a name in honor of Primus, an ancient deity whose worship fell out of favor sometime after. In keeping with the tradition, I chose the name Optimus when I became Prime. Hmm. . .Pax Orionis. . .It's different, I know, but where did you learn of this? Did Kup tell you? It's all right if he did."

"No, it wasn't Kup," Daniel said. "And when I asked, he refused to tell me. He said it wasn't his story to tell."

Optimus gave Daniel a wry smile. "He could have if he wanted to. He was there when I ascended to Prime," he said. His hand went to the marks on his face and helm. "You've seen the sigils we bear? Correct?"

Daniel nodded.

"It was Kup that branded me with these marks, signifying I was the next Prime," Optimus said.

"Kup said he shares some of the same markings, along with Ironhide and Hot Rod," Daniel said. "He explained the significance of the one mark that's the same as his, and it's meaning."

"Has Kup told you anything else about these markings?" Optimus asked.

"Just that they were his unit and rank, other markings with different meanings," Daniel said.

"Then he didn't tell you. . ."

"Tell me what?"

"That the bond these marks signify is unbreakable. Once the oath is taken and if it is broken, the oathbreaker would be destroyed from the inside out bond, consumed by madness," Optimus said. "But then again, it's just a story, passed down over time."

"You'd be surprised at how stories sometimes turn out to have a bit of truth to them," Daniel said.

"You sound as if you speak from experience," Optimus said.

"I do," Daniel said. "And now let me tell you what I know. McKay's reason for coming to Earth was to bring a journal, a very old journal, which I managed to translate part of before Gen. O'Neill came to remove it for safe-keeping. It talked about how the Alterans, you've read the data?"

Prime nodded.

"How the Alterans came across someone Cybertronian. I'm still not clear on whether or not it was one or a group, but after talking to Kup. . .correct me if I'm wrong, but after hearing what he had to say, I believe your creator made contact with the Alterans," Daniel said.

Prime only stared.

-----

Mitchell sat on Hot Rod's hood, collar turned up against the cold. They were parked on a bluff overlooking Tranquility Lake. As far as Mitchell was concerned, it was better than the alternative--sitting at home listening to McKay mutter over equations and scientific data. He liked the man, but sometimes. . .

Now he was trying not to shiver.

"You know you could get inside," Hot Rod said. "Your core temperature is starting to drop slightly."

"I know," Mitchell said. "I don't need you to tell me that. I just need some fresh air."

"If you get sick, Ratchet will have my head," Hot Rod said.

Mitchell snorted. He'd known Hot Rod only a short time, and they'd hit it off much better than expected. The young Autobot was technically his and Daniel's guardian but didn't press the issue. Except during moments like now.

"I know you're trying to keep your teeth from rattling," Hot Rod said. "Get in or I'll make you walk back."

"Whatever," Mitchell said, standing. Hot Rod opened his driver's side door, and Mitchell got in.

"So, what has Daniel got you working on?" the human asked.

"Nothing," Hot Rod said.

"Sure," Mitchell said, letting the issue slide. He'd get to the bottom of it eventually. He could be patient when needed. "But answer me this--why are you so willing to work in the lab? I thought you were a fighter, not a history buff."

"I am," Hot Rod said. "But I've been assigned to help Dr. Jackson when needed because no one else will help because Wheeljack and Perceptor have their projects and if you haven't noticed, it's to give me busy work so I have less time to be 'creative' as Prowl so eloquently put it the other day."

"Yeah," Mitchell said. "Creative was just one of the words he used. And you know, that was pretty damn creative what you guys did with the fireworks."

"And if we're going to be prying, what's a pilot like you doing with an assignment like this?" Hot Rod asked.

"I found out there was more to life than flying and wanted to be a part of it," Mitchell said.

"I know how you feel," Hot Rod said.

"Hey--Jackson said something about you and the Elite Guard? What is that exactly? It sounds important," Mitchell said.

"It was important. Still is, sort of. I was a member, once. So was Kup. He was the commander, actually. I was one of the last members, and the youngest. But it ended when the war began," Hot Rod said. "It was said the next Prime was chosen from among the Elite Guard, for only the best could represent what the Prime stands for."

"Wow," Mitchell said. "So Prime was a member?"

"Technically. Things changed over time. The purpose of the Elite Guard became more ceremonial than anything else--guarding the Council of Ancients when they were in session, providing security for them. Before, in the past, we served the Prime, helped carry out his directive to protect all life, also served as his bodyguards," Hot Rod said.

"You said you were a member of the Elite Guard. What happened?" Mitchell asked. "If you don't mind that I ask."

"It's all right. I was thrown out. Let's just say I had a difference of opinion with a certain authority figure who is no longer functioning," Hot Rod said.

"And that would be?" Mitchell said.

"Megatron."

-----

Daniel tossed and turned as he slept, finally slipped into a dream, finding himself once again in an all too familiar place he never wanted to see again. The diner on the half-ascended plain. Great. And there, sitting in the booth across from him was the man from his first dream.

"You still don't remember," he said.

Daniel frowned. "We're not supposed to remember. Or do you not know the rules?"

"I know the rules, and I mean to break them every chance I get," the man responded.

"You know the punishment," Daniel said.

"All too well, although in certain instances, they do not apply. There are certain ways around," he said. "And you should have learned them when you had the chance. But right now, I do not have time. You know what you must do, although you resist. Your Ancients are wrong--it is not wrong to interfere if it is the right thing to do."

"Interfering is not allowed," Daniel said, being obstinate. He'd seen what had happened to those who broke the rules.

"Organics have a limited view of existence, even if they are ascended," he said, exasperated. "I must go, but first--remember that you must find that which has been lost."

Daniel snapped awake, finding himself wrapped in his sleeping bag in the back of Prime's cab.

"Are you all right?" the Autobot asked.

"Just dreaming," Daniel said. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."


	15. Chapter 15

Ascendent

Part 15-Query

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Mitchell stared up at the ceiling, fingers threaded behind his head. His conversation with Hot Rod gave him much to think about. The young Autobot didn't say how exactly he'd gotten the boot, but he had elaborated on what happened to him after the war began. He'd worked as a data archivist, running with the local resistance on the side, then eventually left Cybertron for its colonies on the edge of the galaxy when the Decepticons started hunting and destroying Megatron hired bounty hunters to destroy what was left of the Elite Guard. Then he'd eventually ended up with a group called the Wreckers, the Autobots' most feared unit, commanded by his best friend, Springer; running again when Kup found him, leaving the Wreckers, eventually ending up on Earth.

It added a new dimension to Hot Rod, gave him a little more respect for his friend.

His train of though was broken when his cell phone rang. Mitchell rolled over, picked it up off the night stand, flipped open the phone.

"Mitchell," he said. "Sam? Hey, it's good to hear your voice. . .no, I was awake. . .I'm fine. . .yeah, Daniel's fine too. . .you can't get a hold of him because he's off the grid 'till this morning sometime. . .Odd? O'Neill's always been a little off the beaten path. . .project? I don't know, they didn't tell me anything but McKay. . .you really want to know how he's doing? Seriously? Don't tell me you're getting a soft spot for *him* I mean it's OK if you do really because if you could get around the crazy part he really does like you. . .he's all right aside from getting duct taped and shoved in a closet. . .no, don't know who did it. . .yeah, I'll tell Jackson you called if you don't get him first. 'Bye Sam."

Weird, that. O'Neill asking Sam for a favor on an archaeological-related project? Well, if it had to do with the Stargate, not so weird. That was Mitchell's last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

-----

"So, how was the camping trip?" Hot Rod asked as Optimus walked into ops. The young Autobot was greeted with a glare as his leader passed by. Hot Rod looked down, exchanging a glance with Mitchell.

Daniel followed behind, didn't stop as he also passed by Mitchell and Hot Rod.

"I think I'm gonna go have a little chat with Jackson," Mitchell said.

"Good luck with that," Hot Rod said, taking a seat at a monitoring station.

Mitchell ran to catch up with Jackson, who kept going, headed toward his lab.

"Yeah, how was that camping trip, Jackson?" Mitchell said, keeping pace with the archaeologist.

"Can't talk right now, have work to do," Jackson said.

Mitchell reached out, grabbed Jackson by the shoulder, stopping him.

"You just spent 24 hours out in the wild with the leader of an alien faction and you don't have any fascinating anecdotes to share? Nothing at all to say? C'mon Jackson, I'm not stupid. I know something's up. If you don't spill, I'm just going to have to start asking around and that'll start the gossip and you know how these guys love scuttlebutt even more than we humans and then it'll take hours to sort out what's really going on from the fiction so why don't you tell me what's really going on?" Mitchell said.

The pilot threw in his trademark grin, hoping to get something besides a glare that suggested Jackson's appraisal of his friend's IQ had slipped even more.

"The answer to that would be no," Jackson said. "So why don't you go terrorize someone else for a while?"

"Terrorize? Since when do I 'terrorize' anyone? Well, maybe Percy the other day but that was. . ." Mitchell said.

Jackson used Mitchell's tirade to get some distance, but he caught up with him again.

"If you promise to leave me alone for a while, I might fill you in," Jackson said. "But right now, I have a translation to work on so if you don't mind. . ."

"The big guy gave you something to do, eh? Knew you and Optimus couldn't keep your intellects away from each other," Mitchell said.

"I said I _might_," Daniel said.

-----

Starscream was awake. Not surprising, but nonetheless, a development that would have to be dealt with sooner rather than later. Ratchet chose sooner, contacting McKay. He wanted answers about Cybertronian physiology, and he was going to get them.

--

"So. . ." McKay said. "You're a Decepticon. Explain to me exactly why you chose to join the enemy faction when in fact I believe your ideologies are more in line with the Autobots, at least where it involves the restoration of your planet."

Starscream scowled, fired off a few words in Cybertronian, earning himself a whack to the back of the head by Ratchet.

"Answer McKay, in English, or next time I will do more than smack you in the head," Ratchet said. "He might be an annoying squishee, but he's an intelligent one and there are answers he wants that only you can provide. So cooperate or you will not like the consequences. Let's just say I'm less forgiving than Prime when it comes to a lack of cooperation from prisoners."

"I refuse to provide this. . .fleshling with intelligence that can be used against me," Starscream said.

"Your lack of intelligence is going to prove harmful if you don't cooperate," the medic said. "McKay, proceed."

"Answer the question," McKay said. "Or you'll have to deal with my consequences."

Ratchet shot the human a look, optic ridge raised. McKay smiled back.

"Let's try this again," he said. "Ideology--why'd you join the Decepticons?"

-----

Landry rubbed his forehead in frustration. Jackson had indeed managed to get information out of the Autobot leader. And Jackson was now locked in the lab, or had at least sequestered himself in his portion of the lab to work on whatever it was he had now. That was followed by an incident in ops involving Jazz, Bluestreak and trying to get a reaction out of Prowl with items No. 18, 68, 90, 113, 133 and 195 from Skippy's List, which was now under consideration for banning for both human and Cybertronian base personnel alike.

And oh yeah, how could he forget the crowning achievement of the day, which had nothing to do with the twins, Frenzy, Hot Rod, Ironhide, Mitchell, Lennox, Epps, Bumblebee or the Witwicky kid?

He thought Ratchet was responsible. Trustworthy. Could be depended upon. But not today. What was the medic thinking, turning McKay loose on Starscream? Although in the end, the Decepticon had revealed the scientist was a worthy adversary and he admired his intellect, for a human. Even worse was the fact now Prime was thinking about letting Starscream go free if he would agree to "help" them out, although what that entailed, Landry did not yet know. Maybe it involved eliminating McKay. . .no, can't think like that, Landry thought. No, maybe the chance to go back to something other than fighting would appeal to the Decepticon. He was once a scientist himself, so possibly they could use that as a bargaining chip? Dangling the opportunity to have access to some of the best minds Earth had to offer, to help restore Cybertron would be enticing?

Could be, but it would have to wait.

-----

City of Atlantis

Maj. Evan Lorne and Lt. Col. John Sheppard surveyed the damage Sheppard inflicted on the Ancient lab.

"You're lucky Dr. Weir let you come back here," Lorne said.

"Yeah, well, wasn't my fault they didn't put out a sign saying 'do not step here,'" Sheppard said. "At least the journal is where it can be translated. I bet Jackson's beside himself."

"He probably is, but what do you think McKay is doing right now?" Lorne asked.

"Driving everyone around him nuts," Sheppard said. "C'mon. Let's look around. There could be more interesting stuff around here."

Sheppard stepped over the barricade, Lorne followed, eager to get a look at the place himself. It was full of promise, only none of them could imagine what they were about to unleash.


	16. Chapter 16

Ascendent

Part 16-Reveal

It was only 0845. 0846. 0847. For the love of God, why had the fates and everything good and holy in the universe decided to give Dr. Rodney McKay his very own pet Decepticon? Landry fought the urge to smack his head on his desk. But that was a bad idea. Couldn't let anyone see one-half of the base's leadership losing its mind. Not that the other half was faring much better.

The general allowed himself a gleeful smile. Ratchet. McKay. The reproduction thing yet again. A half-hour ago, the medic made a particularly violent threat at McKay because he'd brought it up again, and woken Starscream. The Decepticon brought up a good point--why the hell was McKay so interested in Cybertronian reproduction? Not that Landry wasn't curious himself, but it was just one issue among many. They'd barely scratched the surface when it came to their Autobot allies, but that was where Jackson came in. But McKay. . .and oh yeah. . .Mitchell and Hot Rod. It still bothered the general more than a little the two were so much alike, but their relationship seemed to be working out. So far.

-----

Mitchell was sitting on one of the tables in Jackson's allocated lab space, watching the archaeologist as he muttered to himself as he stared at his computer screen. He didn't have anything better to do at the moment. Hot Rod was getting raked over the coals by Kup, Lennox was at home because he was sick and Epps was on the firing range with Ironhide. Oh yeah, that was great fun. Mitchell liked big explosions as much as the next guy, but damn. . .it was an obsession with those two. Not like the lab was much better, he reflected. 'Jack and Percy were better than "Mythbusters."

And it wasn't like he wanted to go play with McKay, either. The man was driving him nuts. At least at home he could lock himself in his room and ignore the scientist, but he had a nice recliner in the living room where he liked to watch TV while Jackson worked or read or whatever.

"You know, you should find something productive to do," Jackson said, not looking up. "Or I'm sure Gen. Landry would be happy to help you find something to occupy your time."

"I am doing something," Mitchell said. "I'm trying to figure out what it is you're working on."

"Translation," Jackson said.

"Would it be the same translation I'm not supposed to know about that Hot Rod's working on, too?" Mitchell asked.

The archaeologist looked up from his computer.

"And what do you know about that?" Jackson asked.

Mitchell grinned.

"I know because Kup found it on his terminal a while ago," Mitchell said. "And it's why Hot Rod's in trouble now."

"What?" Jackson said, turning pale. "Does Landry know? Does anyone else?"

"No," Mitchell said. "Look, I just know Kup's pretty hot about something he read. . .I don't know anymore than that."

Mitchell suddenly found himself being hauled off the table by his collar, pulled into the dark recesses of the lab. Jackson dragged him to the back. The scary part. Way in the back. Where Mitchell knew Wheeljack kept stashed the weapons grade chemicals and materials that weren't supposed to be out in the open. The stuff that was supposed to be kept in a controlled, monitored environment under lock and key to keep it from going off. How he knew he wasn't going to tell anyone. Not that he'd tell Jackson, but getting shoved into a 50-gallon container of God only knew what was in it from Cybertron was enough to make the pilot a little jumpy. And frankly, Jackon's demeanor was proving scary as hell, too.

"Jackson, if you're gonna stuff my body someplace, there are better places to do it. . ." Mitchell joked.

"What do you know about what Kup found? Did Hot Rod tell you?" Jackson said.

"Like I told you, Kup's fit to be tied Hot Rod was using *his* terminal for something he wasn't supposed to, and what he read set him off more. That's all I know. Honest," Mitchell said.

Jackson sighed. It looked like he was going to have to come clean at least to Mitchell. He looked his friend in the eye.

"What I'm about to tell you, you cannot breathe a word to another soul," Jackson said. "If you do. . ."

-----

Kup turned his steely gaze on his young friend. The recalcitrant young Autobot before him hadn't flinched once. Normally Hot Rod squirmed when he was under such scrutiny, but not now.

"Lad, I'm only going to ask you one more time," Kup said. "Where did you get this?"

Hot Rod didn't answer.

It wasn't that Kup was angry over what he'd found on his terminal. What angered him was the fact Hot Rod didn't come to him first. And secondly, it involved his old friend, Alpha Trion. That hadn't been unnerving. What had been was the bit about coming into contact with sentient organics, also known as homo sapiens, the current dominant species of planet Earth. The ancient Autobot hadn't needed a translation to read that part. He could read Ancient Cybertronian without any problems. Hot Rod knew High Cybertronian, the language of the Primes, which the journal was similar to.

"Hot Rod. . .lad. . .I just want to know what you were doing with this information," Kup said. "I don't care how you got it. I just want to know what you were going to do with it."

Hot Rod sighed. He knew if he didn't talk, Kup would go straight to Prime. And then things would get ugly.

"I was translating it," Hot Rod said, hoping that would be enough.

"Why?"

"So it could be read," Hot Rod said.

"Translating it into English," Kup said. "For the humans?"

"Not all of them," Hot Rod said, hoping Kup would figure it out on his own, so he wasn't incriminating Dr. Jackson.

"Mitchell?" Kup said. "Why would Mitchell. . ."

Then the lights came on.

"Jackson. You were translating this for him, weren't you?" Kup said. "Why didn't you just ask to begin with?"

"Because no one is supposed to know," Hot Rod said. "Remember when Gen. O'Neill was here?"

"The package McKay brought with him?"

Hot Rod nodded.

"I can't see why anyone who knows about us would want to hide the fact that our people have met before," Kup said. "It's important. Means the ties we're forging now go back a long time."

"As Mitchell says, you're preaching to the choir," Hot Rod said.

Kup grunted, shut off his terminal.

"Lad, this stays between us until I can have Prime take a look at this," Kup said. "No more helping Dr. Jackson with this until you have my permission. Understand?"

Hot Rod nodded.

"Good lad," Kup said. "Go. Go rescue Ratchet from McKay. I need to talk to him."

-----

Much to Hot Rod's amusement, the medic did need "rescuing" from McKay and Starscream. Scientist and Decepticon were involved in a war of words with Ratchet caught in the middle. The young Autobot delivered the medic to Kup, then was left to his own devices, which, at the moment, involved listening to a tirade from a stricken-looking Mitchell.

Hot Rod was impressed by the stream of words coming from his friend's mouth. Most of it wasn't directed at anyone in particular, more like circumstances, which Mitchell was explaining for the third time.

"You've already said that," Hot Rod said. "Three times now."

Mitchell stopped. "Sorry," he said. "It's just that. . ."

"Something has clearly made you angry," Hot Rod offered.

"Angry doesn't cover it," Mitchell said. "And I suppose you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I have orders to not talk about it," Hot Rod said.

"So do I," Mitchell said.

"Not talk about what?"

Human eyes and Autobot optics widened in unison. Optimus Prime had come up behind them, unnoticed. Oh great, Mitchell thought.

"Nothing," Mitchell said.

The Autobot leader raised an optic ridge.

"Col. Mitchell, I would like to speak with Hot Rod, in my office. Now."


	17. Chapter 17

Ascendent

Part 17-Misdirection

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Staring at the floor was not an option. Staring at the floor was an admission of guilt. Hot Rod chose defiance instead, locking optics with Optimus Prime. He hadn't done anything wrong. Not really.

"What have you done this time?" Optimus asked. "And dragging Col. Mitchell along? Juvenile behavior from members of my own faction is one thing, but helping inspire delinquent activities among the humans is another matter entirely. . ."

"I haven't done anything," Hot Rod said.

Optimus sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers. "Kup's demeanor today and your conversation just now out in the corridor with Mitchell suggest otherwise," he said.

Hot Rod knew he had a decision to make--come clean, and get his friends in trouble, or protect them. He chose the second option.

"Why don't you keep your nose out of others' business?" Hot Rod said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"What?" Optimus said, optics narrowing.

"You heard me," Hot Rod said. "Eavesdropping on a conversation? Has our great Prime fallen so far he has nothing better to do than getting involved in petty grievances among his subordinates?"

"You're dangerously close to insubordination," Optimus said.

"You think so?" Hot Rod said.

"Most definitely," Optimus said. "I think a stay in the brig is in order."

-----

Mitchell figured pressing a glass up against the door to listen wouldn't work, so he propped himself up against the wall opposite Prime's door, waiting. He didn't have long to wait, because minutes later, the door opened, revealing an angry-looking Optimus Prime dragging Hot Rod by one arm.

Hot Rod kept his mouth shut, but the Autobot leader shot the human a look as he went by.

"You and I will talk later," Optimus said.

"Yeah, sure," Mitchell said. He waited until the two Autobots were out of sight before taking off in the other direction. He planned on making himself scarce.

-----

Rodney McKay was fascinated. Staring at lines of Decepticon code, the scientist was truly in his element. The weapons scans Starscream downloaded to his laptop via wifi were promising, providing yet another future opportunity for humans to utilize alien technology. The code was indecipherable, but that was only a problem in the short-term. McKay just didn't understand it yet. Funny, he hadn't seen any Autobot coding yet, but then again, he hadn't asked, which brought a question to mind, and as he had a Cybertronian tied down to an exam table sitting only a few feet away, he decided to take advantage of the situation.

"How similar is Autobot coding to Decepticon?" McKay asked. "Is the divergence in evolution into two separate species the reason why the Allspark was the only means of reproduction?"

"We are not a separate species," Starscream said. "Decepticons and Autobots are the same species--Cybertronian. There is slight differentiation in code from individual to individual based upon our form and function, such as your human DNA, although my own coding is distinct because I have the ability to fly. If my coding were combined with that of one of those ground-pounding Autobots, the resulting protoform, once infused with a spark and fully mature, would find itself with the ability to fly. Possibly, but such an event is highly unlikely."

"Eh?" McKay said. "What? Proforms? Infusion? What's a spark? And coding--are you talking it works like our genetic code? How is that--you're mechanical beings. That's impossible."

"It is not impossible," Starscream said. "As the medic if you don't believe me."

"Ask me what?"

Human eyes and Decepticon optics turned toward the door, where Ratchet stood, hands on hips.

"Pull up a chair," McKay said.

-----

Col. Cam Mitchell had a headache. One bad enough he was sure warranted calling in sick the next day. Hot Rod was in the brig, which meant getting a ride home from someone else. Who that would be hadn't been figured out yet. Optimus Prime's one-word reason for Hot Rod's incarceration was "insubordination."

The word had also come up several times during his own meeting with Landry and Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader and general figured their mutual presences would help drive home the point that things like delinquent behavior and insubordination would not be tolerated from Autobots or the base's human personnel. Unfortunately for Mitchell, he'd helpfully pointed out that he thought the lecture and double whammy of his commanding officer and Prime were overkill and wasted on the wrong individual.

His helpfulness went unappreciated, ticked off Prime and annoyed Landry. Although after Prime was gone, Landry had offered as an aside he also thought both of them was a bit much to lecture one person, but that still didn't leave out the fact Hot Rod was up to something and he knew what. Mitchell thought both authority figures needed to get their priorities straight after the other happening that afternoon. Ratchet's threats toward McKay would've been funny if the scientist had just left things alone. The scientist was banned from the med bay. Only temporary, but it made McKay more annoying than usual.

Now, he was parked across from Mitchell's desk, staring at his computer, muttering to himself about protoforms and code.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mitchell said.

"Working," McKay said. "Which, speaking of don't you have anything to do?"

"I have a report to finish, but I don't feel like working on it," Mitchell said.

"Don't you people have deadlines on this base?" McKay said.

"All the time," Mitchell said. "But it's not due for a few days yet."

"Wait--would you mind explaining something for me?" McKay asked. "I know what Jackson's job is, but what exactly do you do here?"

"Head of security forces and military liaison to the Autobots," Mitchell said.

McKay looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "So you're actually under Lennox then, even though you outrank him," he said.

"Capt. Lennox and I work together," Mitchell said.

"But still. . ."

"McKay, go back to work," Mitchell said.

The scientist turned his attention back to his computer. It was more interesting anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

Ascendent

Part 18-Scrutiny

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Almost time to go home Mitchell thought as he glanced at his watch. McKay was hip-deep in whatever it was he was doing, Jackson was ignoring him and he wanted to stay the hell out of Prime's way. That left one viable option in the pilot's mind-going to see Hot Rod in the brig.

"What did you do to piss off Prime?" Mitchell asked. "C'mon-we're friends, you can tell me."

"Can't," Hot Rod said.

"Yes you can,"

"No.'t."

"Damn it Hot Rod, c'mon. Spill."

"Look, when is there a time I'm not annoying Optimus?" Hot Rod countered.

Mitchell frowned. His friend did have a point. But there was a huge difference between the annoyance Hot Rod usually caused and the anger his leader showed toward him that day.

"Drop it," Hot Rod said. "I'll be fine. And isn't it time for you to go home anyway?" "I'd rather stay here in the brig with you. Think it's too late for me to do something that'll earn me an overnight stay?" Mitchell said.

"Good luck," Hot Rod said, grinning, looking past Mitchell, which wasn't hard for the human to notice because he heard footsteps behind him. Prowl was coming their way. He walked up to the cell, hit the access code, waited for the force field to drop. Hot Rod met Mitchell's gaze, shrugging, before turning his attention back to the second in command.

"I'm letting you out," Prowl said.

"Why?"

"Because keeping you in here is giving the twins all kinds of ideas about how to break someone out of the brig," Prowl said. "Go. Before I change my mind."

"What about Optimus?" Mitchell asked.

"I'll deal with him. I think he's overreacting," Prowl said.

"I hope I'm not around when you do," Mitchell said.

"Take Mitchell home before he ends up in the brig," Prowl said. "I'm going to have enough trouble tonight dealing with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Good luck, because you're gonna need it," Mitchell said. "Have fun keeping them from trying to break themselves out."

Prowl opened his mouth to say something, but his retort was never heard as his optics flared, them dimmed. Human eyes met Cybertronian optics as Prowl hit the floor as his processor fritzed.

"Uh. . .I take it that's not supposed to happen?" Mitchell said, staring at Prowl's prone form.

"It happens to him all the time," Hot Rod said. "I'll explain later, but we better call somebody before we leave."

88888

Kup stretched, stood, reached down, turning off his terminal. Time to hit the rec room, or just go to his quarters and read. Or not. Optimus was standing at his door.

"What can I do for you?" Kup asked. "Want to join me in the rec room for some energon?"

"Later," Optimus said. "Have you talked with Hot Rod today?"

"What's the lad up to now?" Kup asked, optic ridge raised in question.

"I thought you could fill me in," Optimus said. "He's spending the night in the brig for insubordination."

Kup sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"I was hoping you could shed some light on his activities today," Optimus said. "I know you weren't happy with his behavior."

"He was using my terminal to write a report," Kup said. "And he disappeared on me this afternoon after I had him run by the med bay, but that can be explained by being tossed in the brig. Look, lad, I'm not questioning your authority, but aren't you overreacting? Hot Rod does know what buttons to push. And he does seem to have your number."

"I do let him get to me," Optimus said. "You're right. But that's not getting him out of a night in the brig."

"I'm not saying it should," Kup said. "Want to grab that energon now?"

"No, but thank you," Optimus said. "I have some reports I need to sign off on."

Kup clapped him on the shoulder, heading for his quarters, thinking. Hot Rod was a pain in the aft sometimes. Brash. Head-strong. Hot-tempered. Much like his human charge, and the opposite of Optimus Prime. Prime had his moments when he was younger, before inheriting the mantle of Prime. Kup saw many of the same qualities echoed in Hot Rod. He'd seen it before, and he would again. And that scared Kup more than anything else, what it might mean.


	19. Chapter 19

Ascendent

Part 19-Inference

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Ratchet wanted to punt the human out of his med bay. However, harming the human would be inappropriate. Against Optimus Prime's orders. He was saved by the appearance of Mitchell and Hot Rod, coming to collect McKay to take him home with them. The upside was Sideswipe had helped disseminate Starscream's information on reproduction in a manner humans could understand and Jackson was now working on a report, with Optimus Prime's permission, to present to Landry.

Sideswipe's participation in a scientific and medical lecture was the reason why the medic now had Prowl laid out on a medical berth, sleeping off one of his processor glitches. He'd also locked an angry Optimus Prime out of his med bay, and offlined Starscream's vocalizer so he could work in silence. Not like there was much to do when the med bay was clean and ready for anything, so he sat down at his desk, picked up a data pad and started working on his part of that report for Landry. The report was easy. Ignoring the angry comms from his leader, not so much. Ratchet finally acknowledged him long enough to tell him he'd let him know when Prowl was awake, he'd ask him why he'd let Hot Rod out of the brig, and pass along the answer.

It looked like Optimus needed another day off, Ratchet mused. Or a counseling session to deal with his anger. That thought made the medic smile. Optimus was wound very tight lately, as the humans said. He did delegate his responsibilities, but Optimus did have much to deal with. Landry helped, as did Prowl, but Optimus preferred to bear the responsibility of leadership himself-the burden of a Prime. All things to consider later. Ratchet had another matter to disseminate-an scientific and ethical problem. McKay.

The humans used lesser primates as test subjects. A barbaric practice. However, Ratchet considered the use of McKay as a test human. Starscream concurred. That they agreed was frightening, but not surprising. Spending eight or more hours a day with the human would do that to a mech. Hot Rod and Mitchell talked of using duct tape and jumper cables to immobilize McKay and leave him in the trunk of Landry's personal vehicle. Ratched had helpfully pointed out most of the newer model human vehicles had a trunk escape button for such situations. Autobots, however, did not.

Maybe they could give McKay to a Decepticon for a joyride? Or former Decepticon, Ratchet mused. Barricade could be bribed, Prowl's twin or no. Frenzy would be useful in helping capture the human, tape him up, dump him in Barricade's trunk, and that would be the end of it. Except it wouldn't work, wasn't ethical, or honorable. No harm would befall McKay, or any other human on Ratchet's watch. But the thought of McKay trussed up with duct tape once again like an ancient Egyptian mummy brought a smile to Ratchet's face. Only for a second. There was still the matter of the day's topic of discussion with McKay.

He now had an understanding of the various forms of Cybertronian reproduction, and wanted to experiment. He'd even asked Ratchet and Starscream to donate their code so he could work with it, but the medic shot him down. For some reason, McKay thought it would be easy to build a protoform and infuse it. Unfortunately, the human had no idea how much energy it would take to infuse a protoform, even when Starscream did the calculations (in his head, an impressive feat, which made the medic's respect for the Seeker notch up a bit) then explained in simple terms. Still, McKay persisted until Ratchet show down the idea and Ratchet shot down the idea. He also invoked the Tyrest Accords, ending the discussion.

88888

Daniel's phone vibrated, but he ignored it. The device was a necessary evil, but he was working. It buzzed again seconds later, but again, he didn't pick it up. The third time, he checked the screen-a text from Mitchell, asking if he was ready to go. Daniel didn't reply, going back to his translation. This time, the phone rang.

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you ready to go? If not, we'll come back later and get you, or you can get another ride home," Mitchell replied. "And more importantly, there's something I've been meaning to tell you all day. It's important, and I don't want to discuss it over an open line."

"How important?" Daniel asked.

"Be there in a minute."

The call ended, and Daniel glared at his phone as he set it down on the table, giving up on the translation, waiting for Mitchell. A few minutes later, the other man walked into the lab.

"Great, we're alone," he said. "I mean to tell you-the other night, when you were out on your camping trip, Sam called. She said she needed your help on an archaeologically-related project, and O'Neill assigned it to her. Isn't that interesting? Just something to think about. Ready to go or not?"

"Yeah," Daniel said. "I could use something to eat"

88888

Kup worked late, going over the material Hot Rod left on his terminal. Reading the words of his old friend Alpha Trion was a joy, but it also saddened the ancient mech. So much lost over time, and because of the war. The journal was mostly scientific, but sometimes Alpha Trion wrote about the happiness his twins brought him, the maddening world of politics, and his opinion of members of the High Council. But most troubling was why would the humans conceal knowledge of contact between their two species? Why take the journal away from Dr. Jackson, who was most qualified to deal with such a thing?

88888

Daniel was wondering the same thing, writing in his own journal before going to bed.

_Jan. 20_

_ To find that which has been lost. . .What the hell does that mean? I've told Optimus Prime about the link between Earth and Cybertron. What else am I supposed to do? The more I think about this, I'm betting it has to do with this satus lux, whatever that is. Maybe I should ask Optimus again, and risk getting thrown out of his office again, or worse, his complete refusal to speak with me at all. _

_ I could get him to tell the story of his name. Kup said that's not his story to tell, but Optimus'. I will, when I work up the nerve. _

_ Also pressing-the matter of why Jack would take the journal away from me, away from those who could benefit most from it, and give it to Sam, who is almost clueless when it comes to archaeology. She doesn't speak Ancient, nor does anyone at Area 51 have the necessary resources to deal with it. Here we have three individuals who speak High Cybertronian, and myself, who can understand the other half of the book. _

_ I don't know. Too much to think about right now. I'm going to sleep on it._


End file.
